L'amour dans l'oubli
by Magdaline
Summary: Ianto fuit une relation qu'il pense à sens unique
1. Chapter 1 : De la nécessité d'oublier

Auteur : Clélia

Titre : L'Amour dans l'oubli.

Résumé : Ianto fuit une relation qu'il pense à sens unique.

Pairing : NC-17 pour le dernier chapitre.

Diclaimer : Torchwood et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte à la BBC pour m'amuser et vous divertir. J'espère y arriver.

Note de l'auteur : D'abord une bonne nouvelle : Cette fic est terminée sur mon ordinateur, le script bien à l'abri dans une clé USB et un disque dur externe, donc vous l'aurez en entier. Je suis en phase de correction des derniers chapitres. Cette fanfiction en compte 7 en plus de l'introduction que voilà.

Je ne sais pas vraiment à quel rythme je vais publier mais j'essayerai le plus régulièrement possible.

Je suis surtout un auteur de One-shot qui est mon format de prédilection. J'y travaille 6 à 7 heures et puis je vous la livre. Mais là, c'est une fic à chapitres. Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner, je vais avoir besoin de votre avis.

Voilà, bonne lecture

Et

Enjoy

_Introduction : De la nécessité de l'oubli._

POV Ianto

Nous sommes le 03 Mai 2007. Cela va faire deux ans que je suis arrivé à Torchwood et un an que Jack et moi « sortons » ensemble. Enfin… sortir ensemble est un bien grand mot. Nous couchons ensemble serait plus juste. Cela fait un an qu'après le service, quand les autres sont partis, nous nous envoyons joyeusement en l'air dans toutes les pièces du Hub et dans toute celles de mon appartement. Faire ça dans un lit est un peu trop traditionnel si on en croit Jack mais de temps à autre, j'aimerais qu'il soit un peu plus traditionnel. Pas que je m'en plaigne bien sûr mais mon dos a du mal à supporter les murs en ce moment. A croire que lui aussi est fatigué.

Parce que je suis fatigué. Je suis fatigué de cette vie, de cette relation où je donne tout et ne reçois rien. Je donne tout, toujours, pour qu'enfin il s'aperçoive que j'existe et que par mes gestes et mon abandon, il comprenne qu'il est le seul, l'unique, le dernier que j'accepterais d'aimer. Mais non, il ne comprend pas, il prend sans donner, il ne m'aime pas alors pourquoi m'évertuer à l'aimer ?

Parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement. L'aimer m'est devenu aussi vital que de respirer. Mais l'aimer me fait autant souffrir que des dizaines de poignards dans le cœur. Alors aujourd'hui, pour ne plus souffrir, j'ai pris ma décision. Aujourd'hui, pour ce que ma raison appelle mon bien, je vais me faire souffrir une dernière fois.

Tout est déjà prêt, mon appartement est vide, je le garde tout de même pour mes neveux. Et puis, peut-être que je pourrais le louer, cela me fera une petite rentrée d'argent. Les meubles qu'il a connu sont dans un dépôt, attendant d'être vendu au plus offrant. De toute façon, ce ne sont que des meubles non ? Ma voiture a rejoint son nouveau propriétaire ce matin, une bonne chose de faite. J'ai trop de souvenirs avec cette voiture de toute façon. Mes costumes, excepté celui que je porte, sont dans un carton quelque part entre Cardiff et Londres, ils vont aller aux nécessiteux. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé de changer de vie que je ne dois plus penser aux autres non ?

A quelques pâtés de maisons de mon ancien appartement, j'ai loué un duplex, pas très cher étant donné mon nouveau salaire. Il me convient, moins spacieux que l'ancien, il a tout de même un balcon et un bureau. Je m'y sentirais certainement moins seul, ou moins perdu, au choix. J'ai monté les meubles hier, aménagé à ma convenance ce qui restait à l'être et voilà, ma nouvelle vie commence ce soir. Parce que ce soir, on ne se voit pas.

Demain, à 8h30, je serais un nouvel homme, un peu désorienté certainement, mais j'ai tout prévu pour que ça soit facile. Une petite note pour me dire que je commence mon nouveau job demain, qu'il ne faut pas que je sois en retard, que je vais être archiviste dans une petite entreprise de bâtiment. Ce n'est pas le Hub mais je serais partie à 8h le matin et rentré à 18h le soir. J'aurais mes week-ends et qui sait ? Peut-être que je pourrais renouer avec ma sœur et mes parents. Il y a trop longtemps que je les ai négligés.

Rhiannon est au courant maintenant, de ce que je fais, de ma décision de tout quitter et elle m'approuve. Elle sera là, les premiers temps, pour m'épauler, me seconder et me faire avaler cette maudite histoire de coma dont nous avons convenu ensemble. Ma sœur, ma chère sœur, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle. Même lorsque nous n'avions plus de contact elle restait dans un coin de ma tête pour me dire « Mais Ianto, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ». Si seulement cette voix s'était manifestée la première fois que Jack m'a pris dans ces bras…

Aujourd'hui c'est ma dernière journée de travail, ce soir, en fermant le Hub, ce sera pour la dernière fois. Mais pour le moment, il faut que je descende, j'ai encore du boulot.

Fin du POV

C'est la fin d'après-midi, l'équipe est partie à la chasse aux Weevils, lui, trop occupé à l'office de tourisme, avait dû se contenter de rester à assurer leur couverture, faisant passer sa passion pour son pays aux visiteurs.

A 17h30, il ferma l'office, rangea son poste de travail et descendit à la base, préparant un éventuel retour catastrophe de ses coéquipiers.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, il n'y avait pas de catastrophes. Ianto alla donc ranger ce qu'il avait sortit et monta faire un café à ses amis. Demain, il ne serait plus là et même s'ils n'en avaient pas conscience, Ianto voulait leur faire une sorte de café d'adieu, dernier baroude d'honneur avant sa disparition.

Il monta à la cuisine et s'activa. Ses gestes mécaniques lui permirent de laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface : Lisa, sa trahison mais aussi les soirées passées avec l'équipe autour d'un verre après le boulot, les confidences faites à Tosh pendant ces deux années. Les railleries d'Owen allaient lui manquer, il en était certain, mais pour l'instant, elles l'énervaient plus qu'autre chose. Il se rappela d'avoir trouver Gwen dans la réserve de chocolat de Myfawny et il se souvenait de l'avoir chasser à coup de menaces. Elle était partie en courant, deux tablettes à la main et un sourire contrit sur le visage.

En se tournant vers la zone principale, il regarda attentivement ses collègues vaquer à leurs occupations. Tosh, sur son ordinateur, analysait le programme relié à la faille, Owen tapait son rapport, appuyant plus souvent sur la touche de retour en arrière que sur les lettres elle-même. Gwen était allongée sur le canapé, un coup sur la tête, l'obligeait à rester allongé encore quelques heures. Ensuite, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Par la vitre du bureau, Ianto put apercevoir Jack, le nez dans un dossier qui, aux vues de son expression, n'était pas des plus passionnants. D'ici quelques minutes, il allait sans doute le laisser tomber et réclamer ce café d'après mission qu'il attendait avec impatience.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se tourna vers la machine à caf é qui avait terminé son œuvre et qui l'attendait sagement. Ianto versa la boisson dans les tasses puis ajouta sa touche personnelle pour chacun d'entre eux : une pointe de chantilly dans celui de Gwen, un soupçon de sucre dans celui de Tosh, une pointe de rhum dans celui d'Owen, mais chut, ça reste entre nous, et un café bien noir et bien serré pour son Capitaine.

Puis il descendit vers la zone principale, goûtant pour la dernière fois à la sensation de légèreté que lui procurait cet espace. Il savait que ce soir, lors de sa dernière tournée, il aurait la boule au ventre et ne pourrait plus profiter de ses sensations.

Il les servit, et descendit aux archives. Il voulait voir si tout était en ordre. En descendant dans les profondeurs de la base, l'épisode de Lisa lui revint en mémoire. Comment diable avait-il pu se laisser emporter comme ça ? La seule explication logique était qu'il était amoureux mais cela ne lui convenait pas. Il avait faillit et l'acceptait maintenant, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment Jack avait pu lui pardonner.

Les archives étaient en ordre, la table qui avait si souvent servie de support à leur ébats, était propre et vide de dossier à classer. Tout était en ordre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à nourrir les pensionnaires, ce qui lui prendrait bien la fin de l'après midi, resservir une tournée de café, ranger ce qui restait à l'être et il partirait.

En fin d'après-midi, après s'être gentiment battu avec Myfawny qui réclamait plus de chocolat, il était redescendu pour voir ses collègues passer le sas et rentrer chez eux. Il leur fit signe, cachant sa peine de voir Tosh partir sans l'embrasser comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Peut-être était-elle trop préoccupée, ou trop fatiguée. Jack était sortit de son bureau et faisait les cents pas dans la zone principale, un nouveau dossier entre les mains, le nez plongé dedans. Ianto soupira et s'approcha de lui.

-Un dernier café avant que je ne parte Monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

Jack leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

-Est-ce tout ce dont je vais avoir le droit ce soir ? répondit-il en s'approchant d'un pas félin de son collègue.

Ianto recula. Il ne devait pas céder au charme de son supérieur ou il n'aurait pas la force de partir.

-Je suis fatigué, j'aimerais aller dormir et surtout dormir plus de trois heures cette nuit.

Jack souleva un sourcil moqueur.

-Je t'empêche de dormir peut-être.

Ianto qui s'était déjà retourné pour aller dans la cuisine, jeta un œil moqueur au-dessus de son épaule.

-Disons plutôt que vous avez moins besoin de sommeil que moi et que parfois, vous avez tendance à l'oublier.

Jack s'approcha rapidement de Ianto et l'encercla de ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, j'oublie parfois que tu n'es pas immortel.

Ianto était à la torture. L'odeur de Jack l'entourait et lui faisait perdre ses bonnes résolutions. Il se dégagea rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine en chancelant légèrement. Jack sourit en replongeant dans son dossier. Il ne suffirait pas de grand-chose pour que Ianto retombe dans ses bras ce soir. Il faudrait juste argumenter un peu pour qu'il reste avec lui.

Quand Ianto redescendit une tasse à la main, il se dit que finalement, il faudrait peut-être laisser le jeune homme se reposer ce soir. Ses yeux cernés en disaient long sur son état de fatigue. En réalité, Ianto était surtout fatigué de ses sentiments. Fatigué de ne pas entendre ses mots si beaux de la bouche de son Capitaine. Lui l'aimait comme un fou et le lui disait mais Jack, dans ses moments d'intimité, ne disait rien.

Ianto attrapa le sac poubelle qui trainait là, le remplit des derniers dégâts de la journée et le ferma. Il le mit près du sas d'entrée, pensant le remonter en sortant. Puis il se tourna vers Jack qui lisait encore son dossier, portant de temps à autre sa tasse à ses lèvres.

-J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui Monsieur, je rentre chez moi.

Jack leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu ne veux pas rester ?

Une lueur de désir s'était allumée dans le regard du Capitaine. Ianto se retint de se jeter dans ses bras et leva le menton.

-Non, je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit Capitaine.

Et Ianto se retourna vers le sas, attrapa la poubelle se précipita dans l'ascenseur, laissant Jack seul, une pointe de déception dans les yeux. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à son bureau, lorgnant sur sa tasse vide, déjà en manque de Ianto.

En ville, Ianto passa à son appartement. Il fit le tour des pièces vides, cherchant les objets qu'il aurait pu oublier et qui aurait conduit ses amis à découvrir sa nouvelle vie. Il finit par la cuisine, refusant de se souvenir de la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé avec Jack ici. Il posa une enveloppe sur le plan de travail, le nom de Jack sur l'avant et sortit rapidement de l'endroit où il avait vécu de si heureuses heures.

En descendant, il passa devant la loge du concierge et déposa ses clefs. Puis il rentra chez lui. Son nouveau chez lui. Son duplex était aussi clair que l'autre mais les couleurs étaient beaucoup plus chaudes. L'escalier en bois sombre menait à sa chambre. Son nouveau lit monté la veille l'attendait. Il négligea de manger, de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim, il alla prendre une douche et enfila un caleçon pour la nuit. Les habits de la journée étaient à la poubelle. La chemise rouge entouré par des déchets alimentaires n'avait plus rien de sexy. De toute façon il s'en moquait.

Il attrapa un flacon dans son armoire à pharmacie et alla se coucher, une bouteille d'eau dans l'autre main. Il s'allongea sous les draps, attrapa un comprimé et l'avala avec une gorgée d'eau. Demain, il serait un autre homme, demain, tout cela n'aura jamais existé.

Il s'endormit en murmurant :

-Pardon Jack, mais je t'aime et je ne le supporte plus.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2: De la nécessité de comprendre

Notre de l'auteur : Voilà le premier chapitre et je me demande s'il vous apportera plus de réponses que l'intro mais bon il faut en passer par là !!!

Enjoy

*****

Chapitre Premier : _De la nécessité de comprendre_

Lorsque Jack s'éveilla ce matin-là, dans sa chambre sous son bureau, l'impression étrange que sa vie allait être différente à partir de maintenant lui serra la gorge. Une sourde angoisse lui serrait les entailles, empêchant tous autres sentiments de remonter à la surface. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il allait en souffrir. Il avait déjà eu cette impression là, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé sur le satellite 5 après l'attaque des Daleks, lorsqu'il avait rencontré cette petite fille aux cartes, lorsqu'il avait été engagé à Torchwood. Cette sensation désagréable annonçait la douleur et la perte.

Faisant fi de ses intuitions, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche, voilà qui lui remettrait les idées en place. La seule chose qu'il avait à craindre aujourd'hui était une attaque d'extra-terrestre et il savait le gérer. En laissant l'eau le débarrasser de ses peurs, il finit par conclure que ce n'était que le manque de Ianto qui le paralysait. Depuis des semaines ils s'endormaient ensemble et son corps en avait prit l'habitude finalement. Se retrouver dans ce grand lit seul ce matin l'avait désorienté, voilà tout. Il sortit de sa douche, se sécha et alla enfiler des vêtements propres. Ce manque était trop fort pour que le capitaine ne prenne pas le jeune homme dans ses bras dès l'instant où il passerait le sas. Qu'importe si les autres les voyaient. D'ailleurs, n'étaient-ils pas au courant ? Ils avaient beau vouloir être discrets, les rumeurs circulaient et la certitude avait fait son chemin dans la tête de leurs collègues.

Jack remonta dans son bureau, attrapa le premier dossier à sa portée et se plongea dedans, espérant faire passer le temps plus vite. Malheureusement, la sensation d'angoisse ne le quittait pas. Il avait du mal à respirer, comme si on l'avait privé trop longtemps d'oxygène. Il reposa le dossier sur son bureau au moment où il entendit l'alarme du sas retentir.

Tosh venait d'arriver. Elégante comme à son habitude, elle le salua en souriant et s'attela à l'examen du programme d'alerte nocturne.

Jack se demanda pour la énième fois comment Owen ne pouvait pas voir le trésor qu'il avait sous les yeux. Tosh était belle, intelligente et prête à tout pour lui. Absolument à tout.

Secouant la tête, il rejoignit la jeune femme à son poste.

-Rien de neuf ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, lui répondit la jeune femme. La nuit à été calme, même les Weevils se sont tenus tranquilles.

-Il faut croire qu'ils ont besoin de vacances eux aussi.

La jeune femme sourit.

-On pourrait peut-être ouvrir un centre de vacances pour Weevils, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Avant que Jack n'ait pu répondre, Gwen et Owen passèrent le sas, chassant par la même occasion le sourire de l'informaticienne.

Le Capitaine se pencha vers elle et lui posa un baiser sur la tempe.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Tosh, si tu as l'intention de te convertir en gardien de zoo.

Par ces quelques mots, il avait détourné l'attention de la jeune femme qui reparti à ses analyses dans un regard de plus pour ses collègues. Il fallait qu'elle parle. Qu'elle dise tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et le seul à l'écouter sans juger était Ianto. Elle attendrait donc ce soir et l'inviterait à boire un verre. Le jeune homme était toujours de bon conseil malgré sa relation avec leur Capitaine. En attendant, elle allait souffrir en silence une journée de plus.

Elle sourit à ses collègues lorsqu'ils la saluèrent mais ne leva pas les yeux de son écran.

Ce n'est que vers 10 heures, quand, par réflexe elle tendit sa main vers l'emplacement de sa tasse à café, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas là. D'habitude, Ianto la posait toujours à la même place vers 8 heures et elle n'avait même pas à quitter son écran des yeux. Mais aujourd'hui, pas de café… En levant la tête, elle se rendit également compte qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le Gallois arriver. Surprise, elle le chercha dans la zone principale puis, avec les caméras, dans les pièces souterraines de la base.

Ianto n'était nulle part. Les archives étaient vides et bien rangées, la cuisine propre et luisante. Aucune trace d'activité dans les endroits préférés du jeune homme. Sentant la panique montée, elle chercha dans la zone des cellules puis dans la tanière de Myfanwy. Rien, le jeune homme n'était pas à la base. Souhaitant des réponses à ses questions et surtout à la première d'entre elles, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron et entra en fermant la porte.

Surprit de cette intrusion, le Capitaine la fixa.

-Un problème Tosh ?

La jeune femme se frotta les mains, légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Non, enfin… Tu t'es disputé avec Ianto hier soir ?

Surprit, le Capitaine ne chercha même pas à protéger sa vie privée. La jeune femme ne posait pas ce genre de question sans raisons.

-Non, mais tu peux aller lui demander, il doit être aux archives.

Il tourna la tête vers l'emplacement de sa tasse.

-Il a d'ailleurs oublié de faire du café en arrivant ce matin. Il doit encore être fatigué…

L'informaticienne l'interrompit.

-Jack, Ianto n'est pas aux archives. Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

Le Capitaine haussa les épaules.

-Avec sa manie de se faire invisible, tu ne l'auras pas vu et moi non plus.

La jeune femme était de plus en plus anxieuse.

-Non Jack, il n'est pas à la base. Il n'est pas venu ce matin, j'ai vérifié les caméras de surveillance de toute la base. L'office est fermé, les archives sont vides et la cuisine n'a jamais était aussi déserte.

Le Capitaine sentit son sentiment d'angoisse le reprendre. Ianto n'était pas à la base. Que se passait-il ?

Il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro du Gallois. Peut-être était-il malade ? Il attendit que le jeune homme décroche mais au bout de quatre sonneries, le répondeur prit le relai. Il laissa un message puis raccrocha avant de composer le second numéro du Gallois, celui de son téléphone fixe. Là aussi, le téléphone sonna dans le vide et personne ne répondit.

Inquiet, Jack reposa son téléphone.

-Il ne répond pas.

Tosh réagit aussitôt.

-Je vais trianguler le signal d'appel, s'il vient de son appartement, c'est qu'il est chez lui. Il ne sort jamais sans son portable.

Jack hocha la tête.

-Très bien, s'il est chez lui, c'est qu'il est malade, nous n'allons pas le déranger.

Tosh sortit sans demander son reste et lança à la vitesse de l'éclair son programme de triangulation. Le résultat tomba bientôt. Le portable et donc Ianto étaient à son appartement. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Le Gallois s'était prit une journée de repos, voilà tout.

Pourtant, l'angoisse ne quittait pas le capitaine, ne faisant qu'augmenter depuis que Tosh lui avait fait par de ses inquiétudes. Ianto était fatigué hier soir, il avait tout simplement oublié de se lever. Et puis il avait bien le droit à un peu de repos non ? Il était là tous les jours depuis deux ans. Il ne manquait jamais une journée de travail.

Plus Jack essayait de se rassurer, plus son angoisse montait. Ianto n'était pas là, il ne répondait pas et son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Quand Tosh revint dans son bureau, un air serein sur le visage, il se dit qu'il paniquait pour rien.

-Le téléphone est à l'appartement de Ianto. Il doit avoir oublié de se réveiller.

Jack essaya de lui sourire.

-Tu as raison, j'irai le voir ce midi avec le déjeuner.

-Je vais venir avec toi. Ca m'inquiète quand même.

Il acquiesça et la laissa retourner à ses ordinateurs. Son programme de traduction avançait à grand pas et elle voulait le terminer assez vite.

Vers 12 h, alors que ses collègues se plaignaient du manque de café, Jack remonta à la surface par l'ascenseur invisible, direction l'appartement de Ianto. Il récupéra Tosh, qui était partit chercher le repas et ils se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble du Gallois.

En arrivant devant la porte, Jack laissa Tosh frapper. La nervosité le faisait trembler et il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme s'en aperçoive. Il était sûr qu'elle disparaitrait dès qu'il verrait son amant.

Comme personne ne répondait, il tendit sa clef à sa collègue et la laissa ouvrir la porte.

Ce qu'ils virent en entrant dans l'appartement les effara. Le vide. Il ne restait rien que le vide. Les meubles, les photos, les babioles, le peu de babioles pour tout dire, qui faisait l'appartement du Gallois avait disparu.

Les deux membres firent le tour des pièces, constatant toujours la même chose. Il ne restait rien dans l'appartement. Rien que la cuisine équipée que le Gallois avait fait installer à son arrivée.

C'est là que Tosh trouva une lettre et le téléphone. C'est là qu'elle comprit, sans même avoir à ouvrir cette lettre au nom de son capitaine. Ianto était parti et ne voulait sous aucuns prétextes être retrouvé.

Elle sentit la peine lui nouer la gorge. Son ami était partit sans raison, la laissant seule, sans personne à qui se confier.

-Jack ! appela-t-elle.

Le capitaine sortit de la chambre qu'il fouillait pour trouver sa collègue, les yeux pleins de larmes, dans la cuisine, le repas oublié à côté d'elle.

Elle lui tendit la lettre et lui montra le téléphone.

Sans mot dire, la capitaine attrapa la lettre. Il l'a fit tourner dans ses mains quelques minutes avant de l'ouvrir, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il en sortit plusieurs feuilles de papier, soigneusement plié et recouverte de l'écriture de son amant.

Tosh se plaça à côté de lui, sentinelle silencieuse veillant sur lui dans ce moment de perte. Parce que si elle avait compris de quoi il en retournait, Jack refusait cette éventualité de toutes ses forces.

Jack inspira une grande goulée d'air pour se donner du courage et ouvrit ce qui allait être, un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

_Cardiff, le 03 Mai 2007_

_Jack,_

_J'ai pensé des millions de fois à faire ce choix durant ces deux années mais je n'ai jamais trouvé la force de le faire. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me retenait, un infime espoir que tu me dises enfin ce que j'espérais t'entendre dire depuis des mois._

_Mais tu ne l'as pas dis. Tu t'es tu et je me suis forcé à faire ce choix. Ma raison m'a dicté ma conduite et, une fois n'est pas coutume, je l'ai écouté. J'ai fait ce que j'estimais être le meilleur pour moi. _

_Je t'ai quitté, j'ai tout quitté. _

_Durant plusieurs jours, j'ai organisé ce qui est aujourd'hui ma nouvelle vie, j'ai vendu mes meubles, donner mes costumes, laisser les clefs de mon appartement à ma sœur, pour les enfants et j'ai changé de nom._

_Au moment où tu lis ses lignes, Ianto Jones n'existe plus, il a disparu avec les souvenirs de ses deux dernières années, emporté par le Retcon._

_Peut-être que ce poste de responsable de la sécurité n'était pas le bon poste à me donner finalement. J'avais accès à tout. Au Retcon bien entendu mais aussi à tous les fichiers. J'ai effacé ma vie et mon identité pour que vous ne me retrouviez pas. _

_Parce que je ne veux pas que vous me retrouviez. Ma vie à Torchwood s'est résumée en une succession de drame et de douleur. J'ai cru un moment pouvoir les oublier dans tes bras mais toi aussi, tu m'as fait souffrir. Tu m'as toujours refusé ses mots que j'attendais. Cet aveu des sentiments que je te faisais chaques les nuits et auquel tu ne répondais pas._

_J'ai fini par renoncer. Mais pour renoncer à ces mots, il me fallait aussi renoncer à toi, parce que l'un de va malheureusement pas sans l'autre._

_Si je me souvenais, il y aurait certainement des choses que je regretterais. Ton humour, ta manière de me faire l'amour, tes sourires et ton odeur… Que sais-je encore ? _

_Je regretterais aussi Tosh et sa gentillesse, son écoute et ses conseils avisés. Prends soin d'elle Jack, écoute-la, elle a besoin de l'oreille attentive que je ne suis plus pour ne pas sombrer. _

_Owen est décidément un bel aveugle._

_Remercie-le ainsi que Gwen pour les belles années que j'ai passées en leur compagnie malgré des surnoms détestables et les remarques blessantes, ils ont été ma famille pendant deux ans._

_Je te confie Myfanwy, régime poisson et chocolat. Mais pas trop. Une tablette de chocolat par jour est suffisante. La gastro semble être monnaie courante chez les Ptérodactyles et le chocolat à trop forte dose a pour conséquence des problèmes d'estomac. J'en ai fait l'expérience plus d'une fois._

_La notice d'emploi de la machine à café est dans le tiroir de la cuisine. Ne la massacrez pas par pitié, elle est innocente._

_Voilà, je crois que c'est tout._

_Tu trouveras mon arme de service à l'armurerie, nettoyée et prête à servir à quelqu'un d'utre. Gwen sait où se trouve les réserves de chocolat de Myfanwy et j'ai laissé une notice explicative de rangement dans les archives, histoire que vous ne dérangiez pas la pièce en un temps record._

_Je ne veux pas que tu me retrouves, je ne veux pas que tu me cherches. Je disparais en connaissance de cause, pour ne plus souffrir et pour essayer d'avoir la vie que je souhaitais avec toi._

_Je t'aime malgré tout, et je crois que je ne pourrais jamais faire autrement._

_Ianto._

*****

J'aime pas vraiment demander ça mais une revieuw ??? Si vous voulez bien bien sûr !!!

A la prochaine !

Clélia


	3. Chapter 3 : De la nécessité de chercher

Voici la suite, il ne me reste plus rien à corriger, parce que tout est corrigé. J'ai même commencé à réviser mes partiels et répondu à des annonces pour du boulot… Je suis fière de moi : D

J'ai tout fait ce que j'avais à faire en moins de temps que je ne le croyais…

Alors pour me récompenser et pour vous récompenser de vos gentils coms, je vous donne la suite ce soir alors qu'elle était prévu demain…

J'ai même un rendez-vous pour un stage Vendredi, alors, tout va bien…

*****

Chapitre Second : _De la nécessité de chercher._

_Six mois plus tard._

Rien n'y avait fait. Malgré tous leurs efforts, leurs nuits blanches et leurs espoirs, il ne restait rien de Ianto Jones. Nulle part. L'homme qu'ils avaient connu n'existait plus. Ils avaient cherché pourtant, ne s'autorisant aucuns répits. Mais au fil du temps, les pistes s'étaient épuisées et l'espoir avait laissé place au désespoir et à la douleur.

Au Hub, là où d'habitude, la joie et l'agitation régnaient, le silence était désormais le maître. Les rires se faisaient timides, les gloussements s'étouffaient et toute marque de joie et de bonne humeur était aussitôt réprimée par la voix d'un Capitaine tyrannique qui n'admettait plus aucune entorse au règlement ou à ses ordres. Jack était malheureux et tout le monde le savait. Seule Toshiko pouvait encore l'approcher.

Fidèle à la demande de Ianto, Jack était l'oreille attentive dont elle avait besoin et se noyait dans les interrogations de la jeune femme pour oublier les siennes. Mais une fois la journée terminée, quand tout le monde rentrait, harassés de fatigue ou de mauvaise humeur, il se retrouvait seul avec ses doutes.

Durant des semaines, il avait continué les recherches la nuit, ne dormant que le strict nécessaire, lorsqu'il s'écroulait de fatigue sur le clavier de son ordinateur ou sur son bureau. Jamais ses rapports n'avaient été envoyé aussi vite à UNIT, jamais il n'avait été aussi sérieux dans son travail administratif. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul. Alors le soir, quand le sommeil ne venait pas, il allait se réfugier aux archives et suivait à la lettre la note de Ianto. Il rangeait les dossiers selon l'ordre établit et, là où d'habitude il jetait les papiers sur la table, il classait consciencieusement, il répertoriait les nouveaux artéfacts et rangeait avec le plus grand soin. Il voulait que Ianto soit fier de lui.

Il avait redistribué les tâches ou du moins fait comprendre à ses coéquipiers qu'il comptait sur eux pour que le Hub tourne correctement comme lorsque Ianto était là. C'est pourquoi, plus rien ne trainait à la fin de la journée. Les postes de travail étaient rangés, les restes des repas à la poubelle, les tasses à café lavées et rangées. Chacun avait la responsabilité de ses affaires et il n'était pas question que le Hub redevienne la porcherie qu'il avait été durant des années. Jack y veillait.

Owen était en charge de nourrir les pensionnaires mais il n'approchait pas Myfanwy. Jack s'occupait de l'animal qui, avec le départ du Gallois, était devenu colérique et intenable. Alors que Ianto lui permettait de temps à autre à voler dans les hauteurs du Hub, elle était maintenant parqué dans sa grotte, personne ne descendait plus le filet. Elle était tournait comme un lion en cage.

Deux mois plus tôt, alors que Jack avait baissé le filet, elle avait piqué sur la station informatique pour leur montrer son mécontentement. Ne comprenant pas cet accès de colère, l'équipe avait décidé de la laisser là-haut pour plus de prudence.

Depuis l'animal dépérissait à vue d'œil et aussi vite que le Capitaine. La seule différence étant qu'elle pouvait mourir et le Capitaine non.

Ce soir-là, alors que tout le monde était rentré, que Myfanwy avait été plus agité que d'habitude, Jack descendit dans sa chambre en espérant s'endormir le plus rapidement possible et surtout ne pas penser. Il prit une douche rapide, il n'avait plus de raison de trainer sous la douche et alla se coucher.

La tête enfouie dans un oreiller qui ne portait plus que son odeur, il ferma les yeux et tenta tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. Mais tout immortel qu'il soit, il n'échappait pas à la règle. On ne s'endort jamais aussi vite qu'on le voudrait. Et son s'esprit s'en alla vagabonder auprès de l'homme qui le hantait.

Dans ses pensées comme dans ces rêves, Ianto revenait vers lui, souriant et implorant le pardon que Jack n'avait pas la force de lui refuser. Parce qu'au fil des semaines, il avait comprit les raisons de son amant. Il avait compris que ces mots qui n'avaient plus de sens pour lui étaient de la plus grande importance pour Ianto. Lui les avait déjà tellement dit, qu'ils n'étaient pas plus fort que n'importe quelle autre phrase. Seulement, dans une vie humaine, dire 'Je t'aime' à quelqu'un, c'est lui remettre votre vie entre ses mains et le laisser en faire ce qu'il voulait. Ianto avait déposé sa vie entre les mains de Jack et celui-ci n'avait pas eu le courage de déposer la sienne dans les mains de son amant. Et aujourd'hui, il payait très cher ce manque de courage.

Aujourd'hui, il était plus seul que jamais.

Lorsque le sentiment de manque se fit trop fort, trop douloureux, il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, cherchant une ultime trace de l'odeur de Ianto. Il ne l'a trouva pas. Cela faisait des semaines que cet oreiller ne sentait plus que ces maudites phéromones que 51 siècles d'évolution lui avaient attribuées.

Vaincu, il éclata en sanglots, essayant de chasser la douleur dans ces larmes qu'il gardait depuis trop longtemps.

_Quelque part, au nord de la ville._

Tristan Dancoks s'affairait à ranger son appartement. Un tel regain d'ordre n'était pas inhabituel chez le jeune homme mais l'heure qu'il était, c'était plutôt étonnant même pour lui. Il était 23 heures, sa sœur venait de le quitter et les enfants avaient laissé un beau bazar dans le séjour.

Se frottant les yeux, il jeta un regard autour de lui. La pièce était presque propre. Mais le reste attendrait demain. La cuisine était nickel, c'est tout ce qui importait pour le moment. La vaisselle ne trainait pas et la machine à café était prête pour demain matin. Parce que s'il y avait une chose que Tristan adorait, c'était le café. Pire qu'un sacerdoce, il en avait fait une religion depuis qu'il travaillait chez Gonay et Cie. Il ne supportait plus l'espèce de jus de chaussette imbuvable que le secrétaire leur servait. Il s'était donc acheté une petite machine à café qu'il gardait précieusement dans son bureau. Celui qui avait le malheur d'y toucher subissait les foudres du jeune homme qui étaient devenues légendaire après qu'il s'en soit prit au patron lui-même.

Le jeune homme travaillait dur et efficacement, le patron n'avait rien à dire quant à ses compétences en matière d'archivage. Jamais la salle des archives n'avait été aussi propre. Quand le jeune homme était arrivé dans l'entreprise, il avait pris les choses en main et avait totalement réaménagé l'endroit et reclassé les différents dossiers. Mais son caractère lui posait des soucis. Habitué à être totalement indépendant dans son travail, Tristan ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des conseils sur sa manière de travailler. Il s'était déjà prit plusieurs fois le bec avec la secrétaire de l'entreprise que l'on avait plusieurs fois retrouvée en pleurs dans les toilettes du bâtiment. Le patron avait insisté pour que Tristan fasse ses excuses et lui avait promis que plus personne ne viendrait lui donner des conseils ou des ordres à part lui.

En réalité, son caractère avait changé depuis son coma. Sa sœur lui avait affirmé qu'avant son accident, il était doux et calme, toujours souriant. Elle se plaignait de son irascibilité et de ses réactions excessives. Pourtant, Tristan était toujours cet homme calme et doux mais de mauvaises nuits gâtaient son humeur et le rendait nerveux. Il dormait mais des cauchemars récurrents lui faisait repousser toujours plus l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Il avait passé plusieurs jours chez ses parents dernièrement et sa mère s'était étonné de l'entendre parler dans son sommeil. Il avait soi-disant parlé d'extraterrestre et de chasse. Rien de cohérent selon elle. Beaucoup trop cohérent pour sa sœur qui comprit à cet instant que Tristan Dancoks allait bientôt disparaitre pour laisser place à l'homme qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.

A sa mère, elle avait dit que Ianto, après son accident, voulait se faire appeler Tristan et que le médecin ne voulait pas le contrarier. Il était donc devenu Tristan Dancoks, fils de Idris et Nerys Dancoks-Jones. Nerys ne portait plus son nom de jeune fille depuis des années et se demandait comment son fils pouvait s'en rappeler ou même le savoir.

Tant de mystères autour de son fils. Il avait disparu deux ans, ne donnant aucun signe de vie et il était réapparu comme ça, sur le pas de sa porte six mois auparavant avec sa sœur. Il avait expliqué qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture et qu'il ne se souvenait plus des deux dernières années. Si Nerys avait été soulagé au début, elle comprit bien vite que rien ne serait comme avant. Son fils chéri était revenu certes, mais il ne serait plus jamais le même.

Elle et son mari avaient apprit à vivre avec ses silences, ne posant pas de questions, se contentant de profiter de la présence de ce fils qui leur avait tant manqué ces dernières années.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son salon, il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche, voilà de quoi il avait besoin. Une bonne douche puis il irait se coucher, demain serait un autre jour.

_Le lendemain matin, au Hub._

Tosh était arrivée la première, comme tous les jours depuis six mois. Elle enleva son manteau et, ne voyant pas le capitaine apparaitre à la porte de son bureau, elle alla jeter un coup d'œil par la trappe ouverte.

Jack dormait à poing fermé, le visage crispé par un cauchemar. Elle hésita à descendre le réveiller. Il dormait tellement peu depuis la disparition de Ianto. Il passait son temps à le chercher et à maintenir la base debout, espérant toujours plus fort que le Gallois revienne et sois fier de lui.

Au cours d'une de leur discussion, alors qu'elle s'étendait encore sur le cas Owen, il lui avait avoué aimer Ianto. Ses mots exacts étaient : « Je l'aime Tosh, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne ». Elle avait faillit lui dire que c'était trop tard, et qu'il ne le disait pas à la bonne personne mais s'était abstenue. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'ajouter à sa peine.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en l'entendant remuer dans son lit. Dans son sommeil, il murmura le nom de leur ami. Elle baissa la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Devait-elle le réveiller et le voir de nouveau plongée dans la colère qui était désormais son armure, ou le laisser dormir et le voir s'enfoncer dans des rêves illusoires ?

Elle finit par se décider à descendre l'échelle qui menait à l'appartement du Capitaine et s'assit au bord du lit. Son visage portait encore les traces des larmes qu'il avait versées cette nuit. A quelle heure s'était-il encore couché ? Combien de larmes avait-il encore versé ? Il arrivait à Tosh, de temps à autre, de détester son ami pour ce qu'il leur avait fait. Puis elle se reprenait, pensant qu'elle aurait du avoir elle-même le courage de faire la même chose pour oublier Owen. Il lui en avait fallut énormément pour faire ce qu'il avait fait.

Résolue à écourter le sommeil du Capitaine et surtout à le réveiller avant que l'alarme ne signal un Weevil en liberté, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack et le secoua. L'effet fut immédiat, l'immortel ouvrit les yeux et se fixa immédiatement sur la jeune femme qui lui fit un doux sourire.

-C'est l'heure de se réveiller.

Le capitaine soupira. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que Ianto était revenu. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

-J'arrive Tosh.

La jeune femme acquiesça et fila vers l'échelle, prête à remonter. La voix de Jack la retint.

-Tu crois qu'on le retrouvera Tosh ?

La jeune femme tourna vers lui un visage triste.

-Je l'ignore Jack, je l'espère…

-Moi aussi, souffla l'immortel en baissant la tête, moi aussi…

La jeune femme lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de remonter. Quand son Capitaine se mettait à poser des questions, surtout cette question, il valait mieux le laisser seul. La tornade Harkness n'admettait pas qu'on la voit dans cet état de faiblesse et de manque.

Une fois remontée à son poste de travail, Tosh lança son programme de reconnaissance faciale sur les images des caméras de surveillance. Qui sait, peut-être son ami avait-il fait une imprudence et s'était laissé filmé.

Gwen entra à ce moment-là. Sans Owen. Etrange, ils étaient pourtant partit ensemble hier soir. Tosh haussa les épaules, ça ne l'a regardait pas, même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Après avoir salué sa collègue, Gwen éplucha la liste des arrestations de la veille. Même s'il était peu probable que Ianto ait changé au point de se faire arrêter, elle espérait pouvoir le retrouver de cette façon. Ianto était tout de même son ami et, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'admettre, presque un petit frère. Un petit frère agaçant et enquiquineur mais quel petit frère ne l'est pas ?

Owen arriva dix minutes plus tard, à croire qu'il avait eu du mal à se lever lui aussi. Les cernes sous ses yeux pouvaient facilement concurrencer celles de leur Capitaine et il arrivait souvent que le mauvais caractère du médecin entre en collision avec la mauvaise humeur latente de leur chef. Dans ces moments-là, les filles montaient prendre l'air et attendaient la fin de l'orage. A leur retour, elles trouvaient le médecin s'acharnant sur un mort en salle d'autopsie et Jack sur un dossier financier. Les deux femmes reprenaient alors leur travail et à moins d'une intervention urgente, la journée finissait dans un silence pesant.

Si par miracle, les Weevils décidaient de sortir, les deux hommes partaient en chasse et se défoulaient sur ces pauvres aliens qui n'auraient décidément pas dû sortir ce jour-là.

Mais ce jour-là, pas de disputes, pas d'intervention, la faille était restée étonnamment calme. Ils quittèrent la base de bonne heure, se promettant tous de dormir un peu cette nuit mais sachant pertinemment que, une fois rentré chez eux, ils repartiraient aussi vite oublier ses idées noires dans un verre pour l'un, essayer d'oublier au cinéma pour l'autre ou retrouver son mari au boulot pour la dernière.

Jack décréta que ce soir, il irait noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Il n'avait plus rien à faire, plus rien à perdre, même pas cette vie qui revenait comme un boomerang à chaque fois.

Il prit son manteau et sortit par l'ascenseur invisible. Arrivée à la surface, il s'avança vers la baie, perdant ses yeux dans le bleu de la mer.

Il resta là plusieurs minutes avant de se diriger vers le centre de Cardiff, il trouverait bien un pub pour se saouler.

Il entra au Y Cadno. La lumière violente lui brûla la rétine. Il ferma les yeux, le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité puis s'approcha du bar.

Le serveur prit sa commande et lui apporta. Un double Whisky. Pas de quoi le saouler, du moins, pas tout de suite. Il l'avala d'une traite, espérant que ses deux années de sobriété feraient leur effet et qu'il serait saoul plus vite.

Il enchaina les verres, passant du whisky au scotch pour revenir au whisky. Il se saoulait méthodiquement mais son corps semblait ignorer les effets de l'alcool. Il était parfaitement sobre et toujours aussi malheureux.

Alors qu'il reposait son énième verre sur le comptoir, il entendit une voix qu'il n'espérait plus entendre.

-Non mais Rhiannon, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est, que va dire ton mari ? Pas que je soutienne mon cher beau frère mais tout de même !

Il se retourna aussi sec pour se fixer aussitôt sur la personne qui avait parlé. Il était là, à quelques mètres de lui, tentant désespérément de tirer une jeune femme vers la sortie. Celle-ci visiblement réticente à quitter sa chaise, faisait son possible pour ne pas se lever.

Tous bruits disparus autour de Jack, le bruit des conversations, celui des verres qui s'entrechoquent, les commentaires du match qui se jouait, plus rien n'existait. Jack ne voyait plus et n'entendait plus que Ianto. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il détailla l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas changé. Rien n'avait changé, il portait un jean qui lui allait merveilleusement, le moulant là où c'était nécessaire sans qu'il ait l'air engoncé dans son pantalon. Sa veste noire mettait en valeur sa peau blanche et douce. Il avait les sourcils froncés et cet air sérieux qui faisait toujours fondre le Capitaine. Incapable de bouger, celui-ci détaillait son amant avec avidité, il enregistrait tous les détails, se disant que finalement, son cerveau imbibé d'alcool avait bien fait son travail. D'accord, il avait été un peu lent mais le résultat était là. Ianto était devant lui, aussi beau que la première fois où il l'avait rencontré dans ce parc en pleine nuit. Plus beau que jamais.

Le serveur dû s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant d'attirer son attention.

-Je vous sers autre chose Monsieur ?

Le Capitaine l'ignora. Il devait savoir, pour cela, il devait toucher.

N'entendant plus que son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, Jack se glissa parmi la foule pour atteindre Ianto. Celui-ci avait réussit à faire lever sa sœur et se faisait traîner par celle-là même qui ne voulait pas sortir.

Au moment où ils allaient passer la porte, Jack attrapa la manche du jeune homme.

-Ianto ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui. Jack reçu un coup au cœur. C'était bien Ianto devant lui. Il était là, à quelques centimètres de lui et il n'avait envie que d'une chose, le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à l'épuisement.

-Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, mais vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

La phrase de Ianto le cloua sur place.

-Tu viens Tristan ! Maintenant que tu m'as fait sortir, tu ne vas pas rester pour draguer les nanas ! Tu viens avec moi.

-J'arrive. répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Il se retourna vers le Capitaine.

-Bonne fin de soirée Monsieur.

Et il laissa la porte se refermer sur cet homme qui le regardait décidément d'une drôle de façon.

*****

Je sais, vous me détestez…

Mais moi aussi je vous aime et j'attends tous vos gentils commentaires.

A la prochaine et au prochain chapitre….

Clélia


	4. Chapter 4: De la necessité d'avoir

Alors voilà, parce qu'aujourd'hui, je suis de très bonne humeur, parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai décroché un stage rémunéré de 4 mois dans ma branche et pour toutes ces gentilles reviews que vous m'avez envoyé. Je vous mets la suite.

Si je dois en faire un résumé, je dirais que Jack n'a jamais été aussi proche de retrouver Ianto… Faut pas qu'il joue au con cette fois-ci.

*****

Chapitre troisième : _De la nécessité de d'avoir des réponses._

Jack rentra au hub comme un zombie. Il ne voyait rien, il n'entendait rien, il ne sentait rien. Tout ce qui emplissait sa tête, c'était Ianto. Ianto qu'il avait croisait à la sortie de ce bar, Ianto qui était toujours aussi désirable dans son jean. Ianto qui ne se souvenait plus de lui.

Une pierre tomba dans son estomac. Ianto ne se souvenait plus de lui. Ianto l'avait oublié. Il avait oublié ses moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, il avait oublié avoir été dans ses bras. Il avait oublié tous ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Ianto avait tout oublié.

Il monta sur la dalle et la fit descendre. Il rentrait chez lui. Dans son chez lui tellement vide sans Ianto.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il l'avait cherché durant ces six derniers mois et maintenant qu'il était en face de lui, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait le retrouver. Bien sûr qu'il voulait le retrouver. Sa vie était tellement vide sans lui, sans ses sourires, sans son humour, sans son accent gallois qui roulait sous la langue, sans son corps qui s'harmonisait avec le sien, sans ses soupirs de plaisirs. Il était en manque de caresses, de baisers, de tendresse. Il était en manque d'amour et celui qu'il éprouvait ne lui servait à rien puisqu'il n'avait personne à qui le donner.

Il ouvrit les yeux à l'arrêt de la dalle.

Il n'avait plus rien, sauf son espoir, cet espoir fou qui lui disait que Ianto lui reviendrait. Qu'il pourrait enfin lui avouer son amour, qu'il l'aurait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie dans ses bras.

Il décida alors de prendre les choses en main. Il avait un point de départ, alors autant l'exploiter. Ianto était peut-être très bon pour se cacher mais lui était très bon pour le trouver.

Il l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises.

Il jeta son manteau sur le canapé et s'activa autour des ordinateurs de la station informatique. Son but ? Trouver des images de la sortie du pub, ensuite, il suivrait le gallois jusqu'à son appartement où il irait le trouver.

_Pendant ce temps quelque part à Cardiff._

Tristan n'avait rien dit de tout le trajet. Dans sa tête, des flashs de ses rêves lui revenaient, lui montrant des lieux et des personnes totalement inconnus. Il avait la tête et les paupières lourdes. Il voulait dormir.

Au volant, sa sœur était songeuse. Peut-être était-il temps. Cet homme avait appelé son frère par son vrai prénom. Il l'avait reconnu, il faisait partit de son passé et si elle se remémorait les aveux de son frère, cet homme était aussi la personne qu'il aimait. Le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Il portait bien son nom celui-là. Le Capitaine et son manteau de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Le Capitaine et son sourire charmeur. Le Capitaine et son charme à couper le souffle, elle devait bien le reconnaitre.

Oui il était temps, se dit-elle en entendant son frère gémir le prénom du capitaine. Mais avant il avait besoin de sommeil.

Elle conduit jusqu'à chez elle, faisant bien attention à rester dans les angles morts des caméras, comme le lui avait apprit son frère. Une fois le moteur coupé, elle le secoua un peu, il s'était endormit. Il monta sans protester dans la chambre d'ami de la petite maison de sa sœur, et s'endormit comme une masse, d'un sommeil sans rêves.

A l'étage du dessous, Rhiannon, le nez rivé à l'écran de son ordinateur, cherchait un moyen de contacter l'office de tourisme. Il nota le numéro de téléphone et le rangea précieusement. Demain, elle avait un coup de fil à passer.

Quand elle se leva, le lendemain matin, elle laissa ses enfants à la garde de son époux, déposa un mot à son frère, encore endormi et sortit. Direction : Place Roald Dalh.

_Au Hub :_

Jack s'était endormi sur le clavier de l'ordinateur de Toshiko. Il avait fait des recherches toute la nuit et s'était effondré, épuisé d'émotions.

Quand Tosh entra, elle le trouva là. Elle sourit et avança sa main pour le réveiller. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la tête de son ami. Sur son écran, une photo de Ianto, prise hier soir, à en croire la date, se partageait l'écran avec le programme de recherche des caméras de sécurité.

Surprise, la jeune informaticienne secoua son patron. Elle voulait des réponses, et elle les aurait.

-Depuis quand as-tu retrouvé Ianto ? demanda-telle sans autre forme de préliminaires.

Le Capitaine grogna.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Tosh…

-Pas de temps pour les politesses Jack, asséna la jeune femme. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? rétorqua-t-elle en pointant le doigt vers la photo de leur ami.

Jack tourna la tête vers l'écran et sourit doucement.

-Parce que je ne l'ai retrouvé que par hasard, hier soir en sortant dans un pub.

-Et ? insista la jeune femme.

-Et sa sœur est une as de la dissimulation, comme lui, à croire que c'est génétique. Elle a disparu des caméras de surveillance à l'angle de Kings Cross Road.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-Hum, je vais essayer, tu me laisses la place, s'il te plait.

Le Capitaine se leva et s'étira. La jeune femme prit place et se tourna vers son capitaine avec un sourire.

-Et Jack, fais-moi plaisir, va prendre une douche !

L'immortel sourit, posa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme et suivit son conseil.

C'est lorsqu'il remonta que la ligne directe de l'office de tourisme sonna pour la première fois de la journée. Depuis que Ianto avait disparu, les appels arrivaient directement sur un poste à côté de l'ordinateur de Gwen.

Tosh décrocha distraitement et dit :

-Nos services sont actuellement indisponibles pour cause de manque de personnel, veuillez appeler la mairie pour toute demande de renseignements.

-Et si c'était plutôt moi qui vous donnais les renseignements que vous cherchez.

Tosh se concentra sur la voix au téléphone.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

La jeune femme au téléphone sourit.

-J'ai enfin votre attention Mademoiselle Sato, répondit-elle, je souhaiterais parler au Capitaine Harkness.

Tosh posa son regard sur le Capitaine.

-Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas de Capitaine Jack Harkness ici Madame.

Elle mit le haut parleur, afin d'en faire profiter le Capitaine.

-Même si je vous dis que je m'appelle Rhiannon Jones et que mon frère se nomme Ianto.

Jack se figea devant le téléphone.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il.

-Capitaine Harkness je présume, demanda Rhiannon.

-Vous présumez bien. Mais comment connaissez vous mon nom et comment saviez-vous où nous joindre.

-C'est Ianto. Un peu avant son… « oubli volontaire », il m'a avoué la nature de son travail et les raisons qui le poussaient à faire ce choix. J'ai promis de ne rien dire et je n'ai rien dit, pas même à lui. Expliqua-t-elle.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

-C'est une attente à notre sécurité, il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Mais qu'est ce qui nous prouve que c'est vous.

Rhiannon soupira.

-Vous saviez que les clans du Pays de Galles ont tous un site web avec les photos de leurs membres ?

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil.

-Je me trouve sur la place, au café en face de l'office de tourisme. Allumez donc vos caméras et comparez les photos.

Tosh se mit tout de suite au travail. Elle accéda au site du clan Jones, sélectionna la photo de Rhiannon Jones et la compara à la photo de la femme au téléphone. Rhiannon regardait d'un air moqueur l'objectif de la caméra.

-Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention et votre confiance, j'aimerais vous parler Capitaine. Face à face. Rejoignez-moi, j'ai déjà commandé pour vous de toute façon.

Et elle raccrocha sans autre forme de cérémonie.

Sceptique, Jack observa la photo de Rhiannon. La jeune femme avait effectivement des traits communs avec son amant mais la comparaison de deux photographies dont une était d'origine douteuse n'était pas vraiment une bonne base pour une rencontre.

Dans le corps du Capitaine, le cœur et la raison se battait. La raison opposait au cœur tous les arguments pour ne pas aller à ce rendez-vous. Le cœur, quant à lui, lui donnait les multiples raisons d'accéder à la requête de la jeune femme et la plus percutante elle était belle et bien l'espoir immense de revoir l'homme qu'il aimait.

Et Jack, pour la première fois de sa vie, pencha du côté de son cœur. Avant même que Tosh ai pu lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire, il attrapa son manteau, toujours posé sur le canapé et grimpa sur la dalle de l'ascenseur invisible.

Dès qu'il attint la surface, il riva son regard sur Rhiannon Jones. Il devait percer cette femme à jour avant de s'embarquer dans les problèmes. Mais, comme Ianto, Rhiannon possédait ce masque de flegme britannique qui cachait ses pensées et ses émotions.

-Re-bonjour Capitaine. salua la jeune femme lorsqu'il se fut approché.

-Mademoiselle Jones, répondit-il.

Rhiannon sourit.

-Madame… Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de sémantique. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Jack attrapa un siège et s'installa en face de son interlocutrice.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Capitaine, attaqua la jeune femme après que le serveur soit partit. Mon frère va mal et je ne le supporte plus. Mais avant de vous révéler ce que je sais, j'ai une question à vous poser.

Jack se renfrogna. D'habitude, c'est lui qui menait la conversation, et cette jeune femme avait l'air de ne pas vouloir le laisser placer un mot. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table et le fixa.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à mon frère pour qu'il décide d'oublier deux ans de sa vie ?

Jack détourna les yeux. C'était sa vie privée et il ne comptait pas l'étaler au grand jour, même pour les beaux yeux de la sœur de Ianto.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Rhiannon attrapa son sac et se leva.

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à vous dire. Je me suis trompée de personne.

Le cœur de Jack fit un bon, elle allait partir et il perdrait toute chance de retrouver son amour. Il lui attrapa le bras.

-Je vais vous le dire mais avant ça, je voudrais que vous sachiez que nous avons cherché Ianto. Ces six derniers mois, nous n'avons fait que ça. Mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvé.

Rhiannon eut un sourire en coin.

-C'est une des caractéristique de notre famille. Nous apparaissons et disparaissons sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Ianto a élever cette qualité au rang d'art et il est passé maître en la matière.

-Je voudrais le voir, murmura le Capitaine en baissant la tête.

Jamais, au grand jamais Rhiannon n'aurait pu penser que le Capitaine décrit par son frère pouvait se montrer aussi sentimental en public. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle en aurait joué mais aujourd'hui, le bien de son frère était en jeu.

-Lui aussi. Inconsciemment je veux dire, rajouta-t-elle en voyant les prunelles du Capitaine s'allumer. Mais avant, je veux une réponse à ma question.

Jack soupira, s'il devait en passer par là pour retrouver Ianto alors…. Advienne que pourra.

-J'aime votre frère Rhiannon. Mais pour moi, les mots n'ont pas d'importance. Les dire ne m'apporte rien, alors je ne les dit pas.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-Mon frère a besoin de mots. Il en a toujours eu besoin. Ne pas lui dire ce que vous ressentez à fait ressurgir en lui ce sentiment d'insécurité que nous nous efforçons, ma famille et moi, de faire disparaitre depuis des années.

Jack baissa la tête.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Personne ne sait, répliqua la jeune femme d'une voie douce. Du moins personne ne le dit. Mais nous sommes une famille et nous le connaissons mieux que tous les autres, mieux que vous Capitaine.

Jack se tut un moment et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Rhiannon ne rompit pas le silence. Elle savait qu'il en avait besoin. Elle jeta un œil à la caméra, toujours branchée et pointée vers eux, hésita à lui faire un signe puis de ravisa. Elle aperçu au loin, Gwen et Owen qui entraient à l'office de tourisme. La matinée était agréable, le soleil de Novembre chauffait malgré les températures basses. C'était un bel automne.

Au bout de 10 minutes, fatiguée d'essayer de deviner les pensées de son interlocuteur, Rhiannon reprit la parole.

-Je lui ai donné rendez-vous ici à 11 heures. Alors il va falloir que vous fassiez un choix. Soit je lui dis tout et dans ses conditions, il faudra qu'il descende sous la place pour le croire. Soit je ne lui dit rien et vous déguerpissez d'ici sans autres chances de le retrouver. C'est à vous de choisir.

Jack avait fait son choix avant même que Rhiannon ne finisse sa phrase. Il voulait que Ianto revienne. Il voulait l'avoir auprès de lui et si pour cela il devait en passer par la redécouverte de la base et par un nouveau départ avec son amant, alors il le ferait. Plus rien ne comptait maintenant.

Rapidement, il sortit son oreillette et la mit à son oreille.

-Tosh, appela-t-il.

La réponse fut immédiate.

-Oui Jack ?

-Préparez le Hub, je veux que tout soit nickel.

-Il y a un problème Jack ?

Le Capitaine sourit.

-Aucun problème Tosh, Ianto rentre seulement à la maison.

Il coupa la communication avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre.

Au loin, la silhouette du Gallois se dessinait déjà dans le soleil.

*****

Des remarques ? Des questions ? Des commentaires ?

A la prochaine

Clélia


	5. Chapter 5:De la nécessité de se souvenir

Note de l'auteur : Voilà la suite que vous avez amplement méritez grâce à vos très belles et très gentilles reviews.

La suite avant la fin de la semaine si mes révisions ne m'ont pas tuée lol

Bonne lecture

Enjoy

Clélia

*****

Chapitre quatrième : _De la nécessité d'expliquer…_

Dès que Jack avait accroché la silhouette du Gallois, il ne le lâcha plus des yeux. Ianto était toujours le même, la démarche volontaire et assurée.

Le Gallois traversa la place mais s'arrêta près de la fontaine, portant les mains aux poches de sa veste, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Jack le vit sortir son téléphone portable et sourire en regardant l'écran. Puis il décrocha.

-Je savais que tu serais à l'heure frangin mais pas que tu serais autant en avance !

Rhiannon Jones avait sortit son téléphone en voyant son frère arriver. Elle voulait le prévenir qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il ne devait pas faire demi-tour en la voyant accompagnée.

Jack, les yeux toujours fixé sur le jeune homme, n'entendit pas la réponse malgré l'activation du haut parleur.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé être en retard tu le sais bien ! Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas seule, je vais vous laisser en tête à tête.

Il faisait déjà demi-tour quand sa sœur lui apprit qu'elle souhaitait justement lui présenter son ami et que c'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait donné rendez-vous. Voyant son frère hésiter, elle insista un peu et le jeune homme finit par se décider à rejoindre sa sœur et cet homme mystérieux.

En le voyant arriver, Jack se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi beau, aussi charismatique, aussi charmeur et aussi…. Bon sang, toujours aussi bandant !

Il se retint de se lever et de se précipiter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif. Il devait être patient, Ianto l'avait oublié. Il devait lui faire redécouvrir qui il était, ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble et lui dire qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais pour le moment, il devait surtout se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Il y réussit plutôt bien, enfin, en apparence. Le grand sourire niais qu'il affichait contredisait totalement l'air sérieux qu'il espérait se donner.

Ianto arriva jusqu'à la table, embrassa sa sœur sur le front et lui demanda.

-Tu as vraiment laissé les enfants à Johnny ? Tu n'as vraiment pas peur toi.

Rhiannon sourit à son frère et lui indiqua la chaise à côté d'elle.

-Mais non, je n'ai pas peur. Il s'en sort vraiment très bien !

Ianto éclata de rire au souvenir de la vision apocalyptique de la salle de bain de sa sœur mais n'en pipa mot, lui laissant la surprise.

Il finit par se concentrer sur l'homme qui accompagnait Rhiannon. Plutôt grand, plutôt bel homme, il en vint à penser que sa sœur avait un amant et qu'elle avait plutôt bon goût. Celui qui lui faisait face pouvait facilement passer pour un mannequin, ou un escort au choix.

Cette pensée le figea. Un escort ? Non ! Sa sœur n'avait pas besoin de payer un escort. Elle était suffisamment belle pour ne par avoir à payer pour de l'attention. Elle attirait les regards depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Rhiannon interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

-Tristan, je te présente le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Capitaine, je ne vous présente pas mon frère, vous le connaissez déjà.

Tristan tendit la main au nouveau venu.

-Enchanté Capitaine.

Jack hésita un instant à prendre cette main que le jeune homme lui offrait si sincèrement, de peur sans doute, de ne plus pouvoir la lâcher. Finalement, il attrapa cette main tendue pour la serrer et comme il l'avait prévu, il eut du mal à s'en séparer.

Tristan se dégagea rapidement de cette poignée de main trop possessive et se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous ?

Rhiannon se cala confortablement dans sa chaise.

-Parce qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face.

Tristan haussa un sourcil.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu ne t'appelles pas Tristan Dancoks.

Ianto allait protester mais Rhiannon posa sa main sur son bras.

-Tu t'appelles Ianto Jones. Tristan est le nom de ce frère que nous avons perdu il y a des années, quelques jours après sa naissance. Et Dancoks, c'est le nom de jeune fille de maman. Je ne le connaissais pas et toi non plus. J'ignore comment tu l'as apprit. Mais la vérité, c'est que tu n'as pas eu d'accident de voiture Ianto.

-Je m'appelle Tristan et c'est toi-même qui m'a affirmé…

Rhiannon hocha la tête.

-Tu me l'as demandé et tu semblais tellement mal que…

Sa gorge se noua.

-Que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te contredire.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Et puis… Tu étais de nouveau avec nous, tu venais nous voir, tu t'occupais des enfants, tu retournais voir papa et maman. Ils étaient tellement heureux de te voir après toutes ses années de silences et de départs précipités.

Ianto porta sa main à son front, sentant monter la migraine.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Rhiannon se pencha sur la table et posa ses mains sur celles que son frère avait reposées sur la table.

-Il est temps que je te dise la vérité sur ton accident. Je ne supporte plus de te voir malheureux et tourmenté.

Ianto soupira.

-Je ne suis pas malheureux et tourmenté.

-Tu fais des cauchemars à répétitions et hier soir, tu as appelé Jack dans tes rêves.

Jack sursauta. Ianto l'avait appelé dans ses rêves. Il se rappelait de lui. Le mince espoir qu'il entretenait encore de retrouver le Ianto Jones d'il y a 6 mois, explosa dans son cœur pour le remplir d'une chaleur bienfaisante. La même chaleur que celle qu'il ressentait quand le jeune homme le prenait dans ses bras.

-Il y a 6 mois, tu es venu me voir. Tu étais effondré. Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais plus continuer, que c'était trop dur de vivre avec lui sans savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à ton égard.

Jack baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisés, c'était sa faute. Sa très grande faute.

-Tu m'as raconté ta vie depuis deux ans. Torchwood était ta vie depuis des années, tu y étais l'homme à tout faire, et tu y étais heureux. Et j'ai pu le constater moi-même. Et puis un soir, tu es arrivé en pleurs à la maison. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tu m'as demandé de t'aider. Tu voulais oublier. Je t'ai aidé à te construire une nouvelle vie. Je t'ai trouvé ton appartement, je t'ai aidé à trouver un nouvel emploi et nous avons effacé toute trace de toi ensemble. Un soir, nous sommes venus diner avec Johnny et les enfants, dans ton nouvel appartement. Et, au moment du café, tu m'as dis que ce serait pour ce soir. Que dans la nuit, tu avalerais un comprimé et que tu aurais tout oublié le lendemain matin.

-Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne connaissais pas de médicaments qui fassent cet effet-là. Mais il avait tellement de détermination dans tes yeux. Alors je n'ai rien dis. J'ai promis d'être là le lendemain matin. Quand je suis arrivée, tu semblais tellement perdu…

Elle renifla légèrement.

-Tu avais les yeux vides, l'air hésitant que tu avais perdu depuis des années. Tu m'as demandé la date du jour, cherché pourquoi tu ne te rappelais pas de ces deux dernières années et je t'ai servi ce mensonge d'accident de voiture que nous avions inventé tous les deux. Je t'ai donné les preuves que nous avions fabriqué et tu m'as cru.

Rhiannon prit son visage entre ses mains.

-J'ai tellement espéré que tu n'y crois pas. Mais Ianto Jones est mort ce jour-là et avec lui mon frère bien-aimé. Tu es devenu en quelques minutes Tristan Dancoks, tu as fait le bonheur de notre famille et ton malheur.

Ianto soupira.

-Je ne suis pas malheureux Rhiannon.

-Alors pourquoi ce regard vide depuis des semaines ?

-Je ne sens juste… seul. Répondit-il en baissant la tête. Comme si…

-Comme si il vous manqué une partie de vous-même… Comme si vous n'aviez que la moitié de votre cœur… Comme si le vide que vous ressentiez ne pouvait pas être comblé.

Jack avait parlé doucement, mettant des mots sur ses sentiments, sur sa douleur comme sur celle de Ianto.

Ianto posa son regard sur le Capitaine. Comme pouvait-il comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, mettre des mots sur des semaines de douleur incompréhensible puisque la cause était enfouie au fin fond de son esprit avec ses souvenirs oubliés. Son mal de tête s'amplifia, jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Sa sœur avait repris son histoire mais il n'écoutait plus. Toutes ses informations lui faisaient mal, rien n'était vrai. Ce n'était pas possible.

Quand vraiment, il n'eut plus la force de supporter cette douleur atroce, il se leva.

-Tais-toi Rhiannon, TAIS-TOI ! hurla-t-il.

Et il partit en courant, la tête entre les mains, se moquant de mettre sa vie en danger en traversant la rue ou de bousculer des personnes âgées et des enfants. Des flashs plus douloureux les uns que les autres lui montraient des images qu'il avait préféré oublier. Le souvenir de la douleur des sentiments non dits et des conversations à sens unique lui vrillait les tempes jusqu'à lui faire perdre pied.

Jack qui l'avait suivit en courant, le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre, terrassé par la douleur.

-Non, non, non, non, non. Ianto ?

En entendant ce nom qui était le sien, le jeune homme se rebella.

-Je m'appelle Tristan ! déclara-t-il en se débattant de toutes ses maigres forces. Et je ne vous connais pas !

Jack le serra contre lui dans l'espoir de le calmer.

-D'accord Tristan. Mais pour l'instant vous êtes mal en point, il faut que vous voyez un médecin.

L'odeur de Jack pénétra des narines de Ianto, l'apaisant instantanément. Son odeur avait toujours eu cette faculté, se rappela-t-il. Celle-là et celle de l'exciter au plus haut point. Jack secoua la tête, chassant des pensées pour le moins plaisantes mais indésirables dans la situation actuelle.

Rhiannon qui avait accouru en voyant son frère tomber, s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Tu te sens mal ? Qu'est ce que tu as Ianto ?

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de relever l'erreur une seconde fois, il était vraiment trop mal pour répondre. Ce fut Jack qui renseigna la jeune femme.

-Il a une sérieuse migraine. Je vais l'emmener au centre pour que notre médecin l'examine. Aidez-moi. rajouta-t-il en redressa Ianto et en mettant un de ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Rhiannon obéit sans piper mot et ils se dirigèrent vers la fontaine. Jack les fit monter sur la dalle de l'ascenseur invisible et appuya sur son oreillette.

-Tosh, fait descendre la dalle s'il te plait. Et préviens Owen, je vais avoir besoin de ses services.

-Il y a un problème Jack ? demanda l'informaticienne.

-Fais ce que je te dis et ne discute pas, tu auras ta réponse bientôt, je te le promets. Maintenant, fais descendre cette maudite dalle !

Au ton froid de son patron. Tosh activa l'ascenseur invisible et se précipita vers son point d'arrivée. Elle fut bientôt suivit par Owen.

Ce qu'ils virent descendre avec l'ascenseur les laissa complètement ahuris. Bien sûr, Jack les avaient prévenus du retour de Ianto mais ils ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer en si mauvais état, soutenu par leur patron et sa sœur.

Lorsque la dalle se stabilisa, Owen prit la place de Rhiannon et ils partirent tous les trois vers la baie médicale. Les deux jeunes femmes les suivirent et s'arrêtèrent près de la rambarde au dessus de la salle d'autopsie.

Owen et Jack déposèrent le jeune homme sur la table d'autopsie. Owen commença immédiatement ses examens laissant Jack tenir la main du pauvre Ianto qui souffrait le martyre.

De la descente dans le Hub, il n'avait rien retenu, la seule chose qui le préoccupait pour l'instant, c'était cette affreuse migraine qui le mettait au supplice. La seule chose agréable à ce moment était la main du Capitaine qui tenait la sienne. Un sursaut de lucidité associa ce bien-être à l'apaisement dû à sa présence quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais son cerveau brouillé par la douleur ne pût pas analyser ces phénomènes plus avant, sa migraine se rappelant à lui de la plus douloureuse des manières. Il avait fermé les yeux, espérant que l'absence de lumière réduirait la sensation de brûlure sur ses rétines. Mais rien n'y faisait, il restait accroché à cette main pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience qui se faisait de plus en plus accueillante.

Quand la pression de la main de Jack ne fut plus suffisante pour s'arracher à la douleur, il se concentra sur la voix paniquée de sa sœur qui posait une foule de questions au médecin. Mais cela non plus, ne le raccrocha pas à la conscience. Il se sentit glisser peu à peu dans l'obscurité, n'espérant qu'une chose : que la migraine disparaisse.

Sentant la main de Ianto se relâcher, Jack détourna les yeux de son visage pour regarder des instruments médicaux.

-Owen ! cria-t-il alors que le médecin était à côté de lui.

-Je ne sais pas Jack, répondit-il. Il a perdu connaissance.

Le Capitaine fulminait, alors que Rhiannon était finalement descendu pour attraper l'autre main de son frère.

-J'avais remarqué, merci ! Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Le médecin se tourna vers ses instruments.

-Il est tombé dans le coma.

-QUOI !

*****

Oui je sais, vous me détestez ! Mais en cette semaine de partiels, je me venge sur vous lol

Les commentaires sont les bienvenues, quel qu'ils soient.

Bonne soirée

Clélia


	6. Chapter 6: De la nécessité de revenir

Voilà !!! La suite parce que je suis trop fatiguée pour réviser, j'ai le cerveau qui va exploser et j'ai tellement cramé qu'on pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur mon front…

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, j'adore voir vos réactions à ce que j'écris.

Aujourd'hui…..

…

…

….

Le retour de Ianto Jones !

Bonne fin de journée et bonne lecture

Clélia

Chapitre cinquième : _De la nécessité de revenir…_

Si Owen pensait pouvoir gérer une colère à la Harkness, il en oubliait le caractère bien trempé des Jones. Rhiannon s'était tournée vers lui, les yeux fulminants, attendant patiemment la réponse à sa question muette avant de laisser exploser sa colère.

Owen leva les main devant lui, espérant calmer les deux furies en face de lui.

-D'après ce que je sais, lorsque le cerveau reçoit un trop grand choc psychologique, il met tout le corps en veille, attendant que l'information soit « digérer » par la personne. On appelle ça un coma vigile. C'est très léger comme coma mais Ianto est le seul à pouvoir décider d'en sortir. Je ne peux rien faire.

Jack s'avança vers lui, légèrement menaçant.

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'il ne supporte pas toutes les informations que nous lui avons donnés, c'est ça ?

Owen soupira.

-Ianto n'est plus celui que nous avons connu. Et s'il est parfaitement clair aujourd'hui que les souvenirs lui reviennent, dans son état, il n'est pas capable de les assimiler. Il a besoin de temps et de repos. C'est un très grand choc pour son cerveau et deux manipulations de la mémoire en si peu de temps, c'est extrêmement dur à supporter pour n'importe qui.

-J'y suis bien arrivé moi ! s'exclama l'immortel.

-Ianto n'est pas toi Jack ! répliqua le médecin. Aucun de nous n'est capable d'endurer ce que toi, tu es capable d'endurer. Il va falloir que tu comprennes que l'être humain, sous ses dehors de force et de courage, est extrêmement fragile.

Jack encaissa les déclarations de son ami. Bien sûr, il savait que l'être humain était fragile, mais il avait parfois tendance à l'oublier. Comme il avait tendance à oublier qu'il avait demandé à Ianto, il n'y a pas si longtemps, de tuer la femme qu'il aimait.

Il porta les mains à ses tempes, essayant de calmer le maelström d'émotions qui faisait rage dans sa tête.

Owen, qui pensait en avoir finit avec les explications, se trouva bien surprit quand Rhiannon s'adressa à lui.

-Il y aura-t-il des séquelles ? demanda-t-elle.

Le médecin secoua la tête.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Ianto a déjà était tellement blessé physiquement et psychologiquement, que je ne peux pas garantir qu'il n'en garde pas de séquelles.

Rhiannon baissa la tête vers son frère et lui caressa la joue. Elle sembla se perdre dans ses pensées quelques minutes avant de relever la tête et de planter ses yeux noirs de colère dans ceux du Capitaine.

-Tout ça c'est votre faute Capitaine ! Vous êtes tellement sûr de vous et de ce que vous devez faire, que vous ne pensez même pas aux conséquences de vos décisions. Mon frère est dans un état psychologique et moral déplorable, comme la plupart d'entre vous mais il est plus fragile que vous tous. Il a vécut des instants horribles tout au long de ces années et je ne parle pas que de Torchwood Londres et de Lisa. Mon frère est détruit de l'intérieur, c'est un champ de ruine dans un costume trois pièces. Voilà ce qu'est mon frère. Je crois que ce qu'il avait trouvé auprès de vous, c'était ce qu'il lui manqué. L'amour d'une personne qui regarderait au-delà de sa carapace. Et qui l'a déçu au final. Vous ne méritez pas mon frère Capitaine, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, lui vous a choisit parmi tous les autres. Malgré tout ce qui vous sépare. Il vous a fait confiance, a remit sa vie entre vous main et vous l'avez broyé par peur de l'engagement.

Elle se tourna vers Toshiko.

-Je vous confie mon frère, Mademoiselle Sato, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Mais… je dois m'éloigner un temps de ce qui se passe ici. Prenez soin de lui, je vous en prie. Et prévenez-moi quand il sera réveillé. Il faut que j'aille voir mes enfants, prévenir ma famille et annoncer à ma mère pourquoi son fils bien-aimé ne reviendra plus la voir avant un moment !

Tosh acquiesça, incapable de dire un mot.

Rhiannon se pencha sur son frère, embrassa son front, lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et remonta vers la station informatique, vite suivit par Owen qui l'accompagna vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'il revint, ses collègues n'avaient toujours pas bougé et Gwen, il ne savait pas quel miracle, était arrivée. Avec plusieurs heures de retard, faut-il le préciser ?

Un énième différent avec Rhys lui avait valut une montée d'adrénaline qui avait du mal à redescendre. Pour se calmer, elle avait prévue de se défouler sur les rapports de police arrivés dans la nuit mais la présence de Ianto dans la salle d'autopsie avait tout à fait calmé ses ardeurs.

Elle demanda des explications que Tosh lui donna et s'accouda à la rambarde de la baie médicale.

Jack n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son amant, il lui tenait la main et de l'autre, lui caressait les cheveux, espérant plus que tout revoir rapidement les beaux yeux bleus du Gallois.

Même si Rhiannon avait confié son frère à la garde de l'informaticienne, Tosh savait qu'il ne serait pas mieux gardé, surveillé et protégé que par Jack qui refusait de quitter le Gallois.

Tosh et Gwen restèrent avec lui encore quelques minutes avant de retourner à leur poste et de commencer le ménage de leur ordinateur. Ianto retrouvé, elles pouvaient enfin faire ce qu'elles espéraient faire depuis des mois : Envoyer à la corbeille les 6 derniers mois de recherches.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Ianto avait été transféré sur un lit de camps dans le bureau de Jack, tout le monde travaillait en silence, attendant le moindre signe de réveil du jeune homme. Owen était au petit soin avec le Gallois qui reçut sa visite bien plus qu'il n'était médicalement nécessaire.

Lorsqu'ils devaient faire une sortie, Tosh restait au Hub, auprès de son ami. Elle aidait ses coéquipiers depuis son poste et gardait un œil sur le Gallois.

C'est un soir, alors qu'ils rentraient d'intervention, que le premier signe de réveil se manifesta.

Ianto s'agita dans son lit, faisant accourir ses collègues près de lui.

Dans sa tête, les images de ses deux dernières années, lui revenaient en force, comblant les vides laissés par le Retcon. Il se rappelait de tout, de son embauche, de Lisa, des interventions, des disparitions, des sourires de Jack, des caresses de Jack, de son amour pour Jack. Et une fois de plus, cela lui fit mal. Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, il chercha à tout prix à retomber dans l'inconscience. La douleur n'existait pas quand il n'était pas conscient.

Mais son corps en décida autrement, il retrouva d'abord l'ouïe. Il entendit les bruits de pas, la voix d'Owen qui lançait des instructions. Il entendit les talons de Tosh qui s'éloignaient puis revenaient. Il entendait Gwen qui demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire et il entendait Jack qui voulait absolument savoir ce qui se passer. Tous ses bruits en plus de son mal de crâne réveillèrent des autres sens. A l'odeur, il savait se situer. Le bureau de Jack portait son odeur, les phéromones avaient envahit la pièce jusque dans les tissus. Puis, il sentit l'odeur d'Owen, mélange d'adrénaline et d'eau de toilette de luxe. Le parfum léger de Tosh et celui un peu plus épicé de Gwen se mélangèrent quand elles s'approchèrent de lui.

Finalement, le toucher lui revint de la plus désagréable des manières. Une seringue enfoncée dans son bras lui injectait un quelconque médicament.

Un calmant, à en croire la sensation de flottement qu'il ressentit quelques secondes plus tard.

Un à un, ses sens se rendormirent, la migraine s'estompa et l'inconscience revint, l'enveloppant dans son doux manteau.

Jack était furieux. D'abord, Owen ne l'avait pas laissé approcher mais surtout, il avait rendormit le Gallois, le privant de ses retrouvailles qu'il souhaitait ardemment.

Voyant la noirceur dans les yeux de son patron, Owen s'expliqua.

-Il souffrait Jack, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Maintenant, il dort. Il se réveillera dans quelques heures.

Jack se calma instantanément.

-Il est sorti du coma ?

Owen acquiesça.

-Oui, mais les souvenirs remontent encore. Il n'y en a assez peu pour qu'il les assimile sans retomber dans le coma mais encore trop pour que ce ne soit pas douloureux. Il se réveillera dans la nuit je pense. Je vais rester là pour voir comment il s'en sort.

-Non, répondit Jack, allez dormir, tous les trois. Je vais veiller sur lui.

Owen protesta.

-Il aura certainement besoin de soins Jack et je vais devoir lui faire des examens pour déterminer s'il n'a pas de séquelles.

Jack s'approcha du lit de camp, s'accroupit près de Ianto et répondit.

-Pour les soins, dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Tu feras tes examens plus tard. Demain matin, s'il est réveillé.

Owen allait insister mais il se tu en voyant Tosh et Gwen lui faire les gros yeux.

-D'accord, je vais te noter ce qu'il faut faire quand il se réveillera.

Et il repartit vers la baie médicale.

Pendant ce temps, Tosh et Gwen rangèrent le Hub. Quand le médecin sortit du bureau, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la sortie en souhaitant une bonne soirée à leur patron. Patron qui ne répondit même pas, trop occupé à détailler son amant endormi.

Ainsi commença pour Jack la plus longue attente de toute sa vie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa quelques années plus tard. Afin de ne pas quitter son amant des yeux, il s'installa à même le sol, assis en tailleur et ses dossiers éparpillés autour de lui. Il pensait ne pas pouvoir se concentrer mais la présence de Ianto à côté de lui, même endormit, lui donna le courage de finir de lire et de signer tous les dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau depuis des jours.

C'est aux alentours de 3 heures du matin, alors qu'il commençait à piquer du nez sur le rapport de la commission budgétaire, qu'il sentit un mouvement à côté de lui.

Aussitôt réveillé, il balança le dossier en question pour venir s'agenouiller près de la tête du jeune homme.

Cependant Ianto semblait avoir du mal à sortir de l'inconscience. Jack attrapa la liste d'Owen et chercha en vain un remède pour l'aider à se réveiller. Le médecin n'y avait mis que des calmants.

Agacé, il jeta la liste par-dessus son épaule et attrapa la main du Gallois.

-Allez Ian, réveilles-toi, je t'en prie.

Les yeux du jeune homme bougeaient sous ses paupières mais ses dernières ne s'ouvraient pas.

Ianto luttait quant à lui pour remonter à la surface. Il en avait assez de l'inconscience. Il n'avait plus mal maintenant, il voulait revenir à lui. Il voulait… Il ne voulait plus de Tristan. Ses souvenirs étaient revenus et aujourd'hui, il voulait affronter Jack. Il voulait lui faire cracher le morceau. Il voulait que Jack lui avoue ses sentiments ou qu'il lui dise qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais il voulait une certitude. Alors il luttait encore et toujours jusqu'à retrouver l'ouïe. Il entendit la voix de son amant qui le suppliait de revenir.

Puis l'odeur de son patron emplit ses narines. 51 siècles de phéromones le calmèrent et lui permirent de réfléchir calmement. Il devait bouger, il devait faire savoir à Jack qu'il l'entendait. Pour cela, il allait utiliser cette main qu'il sentait dans la sienne.

Il fit un effort pour serrer la main de Jack, pensant lui broyer la main sur le coup. La réaction fut immédiate.

-Ian ? Ianto ? Tu m'entends ?

Il serra de nouveau la main de son amant.

Cette légère pression fit sourire le Capitaine qui continua de plus belle à parler à son amant, espérant le voir ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est bien Ian, je suis là, maintenant ouvre les yeux, d'accord ?

Nouvelle pression.

Jack sourit plus franchement, et encouragea son amant comme il le pouvait, par des mots et des caresses sur le visage.

La tension remontait dans le corps du jeune homme, faisant tendre les muscles sur son passage. Ianto ferma d'abord la main gauche, puis pressa ceux de Jack de la droite. Il se concentra sur les orteils, les bougeant avant de faire jouer l'articulation des chevilles. Peu à peu, son corps reprenait vie après des jours d'immobilité.

Jack attendait, débitant des mots sans queue ni tête, lui promettant monts et merveilles s'il ouvrait les yeux mais ne lui disant jamais ce qu'il voulait entendre. Mais Ianto persévéra. Il voulait des réponses, et il les aurait, les yeux grands ouverts, plongés dans ceux de son amant.

Bientôt, il put bouger tout le corps, il ne restait plus que son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Il remua le nez à la manière de « Ma sorcière Bien-aimée » et cela fit rire Jack. Son front se plissa, détendant les muscles du front puis il se concentra sur ses paupières. Petit à petit, il les ouvrit, s'attendant à être agresser par la lumière.

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut deux grands yeux bleus plongés dans les siens. Il fronça les sourcils et les yeux s'éloignèrent pour laisser place au visage de l'homme qu'il aimait agrémenté du plus beau sourire qu'il lui ai jamais vu.

-Bonjour la Belle au Bois Dormant, dit Jack en le regardant tendrement.

-Salut, répondit Ianto, la gorge sèche de ne plus avoir parlé depuis des jours.

Jack le leva.

-Je reviens tout de suite.

Il revint 30 secondes plus tard, un verre d'eau à la main qu'il s'appliqua à faire boire à Ianto. Reconnaissant, Ianto avala la boisson sans rechigner et poussa un soupir de contentement quand il eut terminé.

-Merci, j'avais l'impression d'avoir du papier de verre dans la gorge.

Jack posa le verre à côté de lui et reprit sa position initiale, à genoux près de Ianto.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien. répondit le jeune homme. J'ai encore mal au crâne mais ça va mieux.

Jack posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme.

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre, tu veux un cachet pour te soulager ?

Ianto secoua la tête.

-Non, ça ira.

-Tu es sûr ? insista Jack. Non parce qu'Owen m'a donné toute une liste de choses à te donner si tu as mal quelque part.

Au lieu de rire, Ianto se renfrogna et pinça les lèvres.

-Il y a bien un endroit où j'ai mal, répondit-il, mais les médicaments ne pourront rien pour moi.

Il baissa les yeux avant de relever la tête sous la pression des doigts de l'immortel.

-Où as-tu mal ? demanda très sérieusement celui-ci.

Le Gallois attrapa la main de son amant et la posa sur son cœur.

-Ici.

Je sais, je coupe encore au mauvais moment mais bon Ianto est revenu alors comme Jack, vous allez devoir patienter un petit peu lol

A la prochaine et si vous avez des commentaires ….

Clélia


	7. Chapter 7: De la nécessité de patienter

Bonsoir !

Me revoilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre …. Déjà ! J'ai mis tellement de temps à écrire cette fic que la voir se terminer me fait un petit pincement au cœur. Mais bon, je n'écris pas que pour moi alors je ne vais pas vous faire mariner plus, je l'ai déjà fait tout le week-end.

Je fais des essais de nouvelles mises en page pour ça n'ai pas l'air trop ramasser mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre les changements que me fait le site…

Allez je me lance, on verra bien, je continuerais à expérimenter tout au long de mes autres fics.

Bonne lecture.

Clélia

Chapitre sixième : _De la nécessité de patienter…_

Jack ouvrit grand les yeux, comprenant instantanément que Ianto voulait des réponses et qu'il en aurait quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Il prit une grande inspiration

-J'ai lu ta lettre tu sais. Je l'ai lu une centaine de fois. Et j'ai obéi à tout ce que tu m'as demandé. Je me suis occupé de Myfanwy, régime poisson et chocolat ! Nous n'avons pas touché à la cafetière depuis ton départ. Les archives n'ont jamais été mieux rangées et je me suis occupé de Toshiko. Mais…

Il ferma les yeux un instant puis les plongea dans ceux de son amour.

-Il n'est tellement difficile de dire ces mots. Je sais que je peux le faire. Mais pour moi ils n'ont plus de signification. Je les ai tellement dit sans que cela empêche le malheur de s'abattre sur moi et sur ceux que j'aime. Je… Pour moi, les actes parlent plus que les mots mais ta sœur m'a fait comprendre que tu en avais besoin. Alors je… je vais faire un effort. Je te le promets mais… je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de la sensation que si je te les dis, je te perdrais dans les jours qui suivent. Parce que ça s'est toujours passé comme ça.

Ianto comprit alors que Jack ne manquait pas de sentiments à son égard, mais il manquait cruellement de confiance en l'avenir. Son passé était tellement noir qu'il ne pouvait pas voir l'avenir autrement. C'était à lui de le rassurer, de lui dire les mots qui l'apaiseraient.

Il posa ses doigts sous le menton de son amant et le força à lever la tête et à le regarder.

-Jack, commença-t-il, ce n'est pas parce que tu dis ces mots que je vais mourir dans la seconde. Le temps t'as apprit une chose totalement fausse. On ne perd pas les gens qu'on aime parce qu'on leur dit. Bien au contraire. C'est en taisant tes sentiments que tu leur fait du mal. Rhiannon a raison. J'ai besoin de mots, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle est la seule à m'avoir ouvertement déclarée qu'elle m'aimait. Dans ma famille cela ne se fait pas. Et avec Lisa… Disons qu'elle était aussi avare de mots que toi.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

-Mais tu l'as aimé à la folie !

Ianto acquiesça.

-Oui, et j'ai énormément souffert de son décès. Mais à l'époque, j'étais beaucoup trop perdu dans ma douleur pour ne pas voir qu'elle ne m'aimait pas autant que moi je l'aimais. Je crois que le Cyberman a profité de moi pour survivre, il ne restait plus rien de Lisa, même si je ne voulais pas le voir. La tuer a été la meilleure chose à faire, j'en ai conscience maintenant. Même si à l'époque je ne voulais pas le voir.

-Tu me pardonnes alors ? demanda Jack, au bord des larmes.

-Oui, parce que tu as prit la bonne décision quand moi je ne le pouvais pas. Et c'est en partie pour cela que je t'aime.

Jack ferma les yeux à ces mots. Ianto l'aimait toujours.

Le jeune homme voulait continuer à lui parler les yeux dans les yeux. Il posa donc sa main sur la joue de son compagnon et continua lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux.

-Pour la première fois de ma vie, je pouvais me reposer sur quelqu'un qui ne se servait pas de moi. Pour la première fois, je pouvais faire confiance à un homme sans avoir peur d'être trahis pour un avancement ou un poste plus important. Je n'ai jamais fait confiance ainsi Jack. Il faut que tu le comprennes. En me refusant ces mots, tu repoussais cette confiance que j'avais en toi et tu me blessais encore plus durement que si tu me quittais. Tu comprends ? Alors j'ai préféré partir, oublier, pour me préserver. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'en oubliant, je me faisais encore plus de mal qu'en restant.

Jack ne savait pas quoi répondre. Les yeux pleins de larmes devant les confessions de son amant, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, espérant ainsi faire passer tout son amour inavoué.

Ianto répondit au baiser, bien sûr qu'il répondit au baiser. Il lui avait tellement manqué durant ces 6 derniers mois. Alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser le passage à la langue de Jack, il se dit que ces mots qu'il attendait depuis des mois, viendraient un jour ou l'autre, mais que pour l'instant, Jack n'était pas capable de les dire. Il aurait la patience d'attendre. Cette patience, il l'a trouverait dans les baisers de son amour et dans tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait y faire passer.

Il finit par arrêter de penser et se laissa aller à l'étreinte possessive de Jack, le laissant mener ce baiser dans lequel il disait tant de choses.

Quand le manque d'air obligea Jack à quitter les lèvres de son amour, il se redressa en souriant.

-As-tu encore mal là ? demanda-t-il en portant de nouveau sa main au cœur de son compagnon.

Ianto lui sourit.

-Non, par contre j'ai toujours la migraine.

Jack se leva, la main toujours dans celle de Ianto.

-Je vais te chercher un comprimé, ne bouge pas.

-Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

Ianto ne lâcha sa main que lorsque son bras ne fut plus assez long pour suivre le mouvement de son amant.

Quand Jack revint, il lui tendit un comprimé, un verre d'eau et lui ordonna d'avaler ce médicament sous peine de représailles. Ianto n'avait pas besoin de menaces, il avait trop mal. Il avala son comprimé et se rallongea en soupirant. Jack ramassa les dossiers qui trainaient encore autour du lit de camp et alla les poser sur le bureau. Quand il releva la tête vers Ianto, il put voir ce dernier le suivre des yeux malgré la fatigue. Il hésita un instant. Devait-il aller rejoindre Ianto et s'endormir dans ses bras comme il en rêvait depuis des semaines ou devait-il être sage et descendre dans sa chambre ?

Le Gallois décida pour lui lorsqu'il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Jack ôta ses brettelles, enleva sa chemise et se glissa dans le maigre espace que son compagnon lui avait réservé. Ils seraient à l'étroit certes, mais ils seraient ensemble.

Quand Jack referma ses bras autour du jeune homme, il poussa un soupir de contentement qui fit écho à celui de Ianto. Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon et sa main sur son ventre. Blotti ainsi contre le meilleur oreiller qu'il ait jamais eu, il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur et naturel.

Jack resta un moment éveillé, caressant le dos de son amour d'une main et sa hanche de l'autre. Il n'était pas temps de faire des galipettes et s'il en avait très envie, la santé de Ianto et sa confiance passaient avant cela.

Il resserra son étreinte, heureux de l'avoir de nouveau dans les bras et se rendormit avec la certitude que demain, il serait encore là.

Quand Tosh entra au Hub ce matin là, elle s'attendait à toute sorte de spectacle, mais certainement pas à celui-là.

Ses deux amis étaient couchés dans le lit de camp, habillés, si elle ne se trompait pas et tendrement enlacé.

Elle eut un sourire en voyant les yeux de Ianto papillonner et s'approcha sans faire de bruits.

-Salut.

Ianto secoua sa tête pour se réveiller.

-Salut, répondit-t-il.

-Tu vas bien ?

Ianto leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

-Mieux que ces derniers mois oui.

-Il t'a cherché longtemps tu sais. L'informa-t-elle en désignant Jack du menton.

Ianto regarda son amant.

-J'imagine. répondit-il.

-Tu vas repartir ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, affirma-t-il en souriant.

Un vrai sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tosh.

-Alors tout va bien.

Elle repartit comme elle était venue, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle n'avait pas demandé d'explications. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle savait tout. Elle avait été la confidente de Ianto puis de Jack et la lettre qu'avait laissé le jeune homme lui donnait les raisons de son départ. Le plus important, c'était son retour. Le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Le Gallois se concentra sur son amant. Il fallait qu'il se réveille, il y avait du travail. Et il lui devait encore quelques explications.

Mais avant cela, il lui fallait un café !

Doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur, il déposa un baiser sur son torse, à travers le tee-shirt. Puis il remonta vers son cou, traçant la jugulaire de doux baisers. Il s'attaqua aussitôt après au menton pour finir par prendre sa bouche en un baiser d'une incroyable douceur auquel il eut la surprise de sentir Jack répondre très vite.

-Bonjour toi, dit-il en s'échappant du pouvoir hypnotique des lèvres de son amant.

-Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? demanda l'autre homme en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille.

-Bien, mais ça ira beaucoup mieux quand j'aurais bu un café.

Jack éclata de rire en desserrant son étreinte. Ianto et son café. Il laissa le jeune homme se lever et sortir du bureau, un peu branlant sur ses jambes, non sans lui avoir volé un baiser.

Jack se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Maintenant, il avait des choses à faire et s'il en croyait son instinct, encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant que Ianto ne se décide à lui refaire entièrement confiance.

Mais pour que cela arrive, il devait se lever.

Et les explications vinrent. Des deux côtés. Ianto expliqua le pourquoi de son choix à ses amis, puis à Jack. Celui-ci redit ses difficultés à avoir confiance en un destin qui semblait lui prendre ce dont il avait le plus besoin dès qu'il en prenait conscience.

Jack promit de faire des efforts et Ianto de ne plus en attendre trop de l'homme qu'il aimait. Jack promit de faire attention à lui lors des chasses et Ianto de ne plus se mettre en danger inutilement.

Et les mois passèrent…

Au Hub, la routine avait repris ses droits. Quoiqu'avec quelques changements. Ianto n'avaient plus vraiment de travail puisque ses collègues avaient gardés la bonne habitude de ranger derrière eux. Owen lui avait, bien entendu, abandonné la tâche de nourrir les pensionnaires, lui ne le pouvait plus depuis qu'un Weevil avait essayé de lui sauter dessus. La saison des amours, avait chuchoté Jack à l'oreille de son amant pour le faire rire.

Tout ce temps libre, Ianto l'avait dans un premier temps consacré aux archives qui, malgré l'application de Jack, n'étaient pas rangées comme il le souhaitait. Mais ceci fait, il se retrouva sans rien.

Un soir, il en parla à Jack, lui demandant de l'intégrer au service de terrain. Bien qu'angoissé à l'idée que Ianto puisse être blessé, il accepta de prendre le jeune homme à l'essai et le laissa l'accompagner dans ses chasses quotidiennes.

Le jeune homme se révéla un très bon chasseur quoiqu'un peu étourdi par moment, ce qui valu à Jack la plus grosse frayeur de sa vie quand l'un des aliens qui vivaient dans les égouts avait assommé son compagnon en le projetant contre le mur. Le jeune homme en avait entendu parler pendant des semaines et quand le mère poule qu'été devenu Jack s'était transformé en furie, il lui avait asséné qu'il était un membre actif de l'équipe et qu'il se mettait autant en danger que les autres, c'était son job.

Jack lui en avait voulu quelques heures, le boudant toute une après midi. Puis le soir, il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau et lui avait annoncé sa nomination au grade d'officier de Torchwood. Ianto avait signé les papiers et embrassé son amant.

Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait et pour cela, il avait beaucoup de patience.

Ca c'était le côté professionnel. En privé, c'était un peu différent. Quoique…

A chaque mort du Capitaine, involontaire faut-il le préciser, Ianto lui faisait payer l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentit en ne lui laissant aucune marge de manœuvre durant leurs étreinte. Et l'inverse était vrai.

Pas de violence, bien que beaucoup de fermeté, mais un désir immense de se rassurer et au passage, d'examiner sous toutes les coutures, le corps qui leur faisait tellement de bien.

La vie s'était organisée. L'équipe avait prit l'habitude de les voir ensemble. La peur de revoir le Capitaine tyrannique de la disparition de Ianto leur avait suffit pour ne pas piper mot sur leur relation. Ils avaient prit l'habitude des sous-entendu à peine voilé, quoiqu'il y en avait déjà avant, des démonstrations d'affection en public et surtout des examens approfondis que l'un faisait subir à l'autre quand il revenait de mission.

Tosh était restée la confidente des deux hommes même si depuis quelque temps, elle était plutôt occupée à jouer au docteur, avec le docteur.

Cette situation ravissait les deux hommes qui trouvaient que Tosh méritait ce bonheur. Gwen n'avait rien dit. Elle avait Rhys et savait maintenant quelle chance elle avait d'avoir à ses côté un homme qui l'aimait sans conditions.

Et Ianto attendait, patiemment, que Jack se décide à lui avouer ses sentiments autrement que par des gestes.

Et cela arriva au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

Un soir, alors qu'ils revenaient d'une mission particulièrement pénible, Jack lui demanda de rentrer chez eux, dans l'appartement que Ianto occupait depuis des années. Qu'il allait venir le rejoindre dès que possible. Bien que surprit, Ianto obéit, trop fatigué pour protester.

En rentrant, il prit une douche et troqua son éternel costume contre un jean et un tee-shirt. Il se fit un café et s'affala sur le canapé, attendant que Jack revienne pour commencer à préparer le dîner.

Et Jack revint effectivement, une demi-heure plus tard. Il trouva Ianto, profondément endormi sur le canapé, une tasse vide à la main.

Le Capitaine sourit, attrapa la tasse avant qu'elle ne tombe et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer sa surprise. Ianto dormait, cela tombait bien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache avant que ce soit prêt. Aujourd'hui, c'était leur anniversaire. C'était l'anniversaire du jour de leur rencontre. Aujourd'hui cela faisait 4 ans qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce jeune homme casse-cou qui avait osé attaque un Weevil avec une branche. Aujourd'hui, il avait prit son courage à deux mains et il avait pour projet insensé de se déclarer pendant un dîner romantique aux chandelles.

Jack se demanda quand exactement il avait viré guimauve ? Mais en fait, au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours été, le cachant pour se protéger du malheur.

Doucement, sans faire de bruit, il dressa la table sur la terrasse, mit les plats à réchauffer et fila prendre une douche rapide. Il enfila ensuite le costume qu'il avait commandé en secret au grand-père de Ianto, le meilleur tailleur de toute la Grande-Bretagne, avait affirmé celui-ci. Une fois prêt, il fila réveiller son amant avant que le repas ne brûle.

Quand Ianto ouvrit les yeux sous la caresse de la main de Jack, il sourit en pensant qu'il avait le droit à ce genre de réveil depuis 2 ans. Puis il fronça les sourcils voyant Jack dans un complet diablement sexy certes mais horriblement inhabituel.

Jack sourit doucement et se pencha à son oreille pour l'embrasser avant d'y glisser :

-Vas t'habiller, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Ianto ne se fit pas prier. Jamais, au grand jamais Jack n'avait abandonné son éternel manteau et ses bretelles pour un costume de ce genre, il fallait en profiter. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, il tourna la tête et déshabilla son homme des yeux. Une lueur coquine passa dans son regard qu'il agrémenta d'un :

-J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu quelque chose de trop long. Parce que je ne vais pas résister longtemps à un tel accoutrement.

Et il entra dans la chambre.

Jack, scotché au plancher, se tourna vers la glace du salon, ne se trouvant pas si sexy que ça dans ces vêtements.

Mais Ianto avait l'air de penser tout autrement. La lueur coquine n'avait pas quitté ses yeux quand il sortit de la chambre et s'était même vu rejointe par une étincelle de désir qui n'échappa pas au militaire.

Il inspira à fond, tentant de calmer les battements que son cœur et une autre partie de son anatomie qui n'avait pas encore voix au chapitre.

Il pria Ianto d'aller s'installer à la table et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec les entrées.

Ianto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bien sûr, des dîners romantiques, ils en avaient eu. Mais à ce point. Jamais. Tout au long du repas, Jack avait été charmeur, attentionné, tendre mais jamais pressant. Prévenant mais pas pressant.

Il vivait un rêve éveillé qui n'était pas sans lui déplaire mais ce changement de comportement de la part de son compagnon l'intriguait. Au dessert, quand ils eurent épuisés les sujets de conversations courants, Ianto, n'y tenant plus demanda :

-Jack, qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le Capitaine se tortilla sur sa chaise.

-Je sais que je n'aime pas ça, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de fêter notre anniversaire.

Devant l'air ahuri du jeune homme il l'empressa d'ajouter.

-Tu sais, la rencontre dans le bois, le Weevil…la branche.

Ianto fronça les sourcils.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du véritable Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Jack attrapa la main de son compagnon par-dessus la table.

-C'est moi Ianto, je sais, ça parait un peu fou. Mais c'est bien moi et j'avais envie…Oh bon sang pourquoi c'est aussi difficile.

-Jack ? interrogea le Gallois quand il entendit son amant partir dans une discussion silencieuse avec lui-même.

-Bon très bien, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Ianto vit son amant se lever, faire le tour de la table et s'agenouiller devant lui sans jamais lui lâcher la main.

Il eut un moment d'angoisse en se disant que Jack allait le demander en mariage. Cet instant d'angoisse se transforma en véritable panique quand Jack leva les yeux vers lui.

-Ian, je sais, je ne suis pas doué pour les discours, je ne vais pas faire long, parce que tu n'aimes pas ça. Mais c'est tellement difficile pour moi que je ne veux pas que ça soit bâclé.

Ianto allait protester mais Jack le fit taire d'un doigt sur la bouche.

-Ne m'interromps pas, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

-Tu es toute ma vie depuis 4 ans. Je ne le savais pas au début et puis, tu as disparu en me laissant tout seul. Je l'avais bien mérité, je le sais maintenant. Mais tu es revenu et c'est tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui. Tu es près de moi, à me prouver et à me dire tous les jours que tu m'aimes et moi je ne suis pas capable de te dire ces mots là. Tu as été patient. Oh mon dieu tellement patient, que je me demande encore comment tu as fait pour ne pas me quitter encore, lassé de mes non-dits.

Le jeune homme rouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Jack l'en empêcha de nouveau.

-Aujourd'hui, plus que tous les autres jours, je veux te dire et te prouver que tu comptes pour moi, bien plus que tous les autres.

Il baissa les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et relava la tête, plongeant son regard dans l'océan des yeux de Ianto.

-Je… Je t'aime Ianto Jones, j'ai enfin le courage de te le dire maintenant. Et si tu ne m'embrasses pas tout de suite, je vais devenir fou.

Voilà, il l'a enfin dis. Ca a été long et douloureux pour lui (J'allais dire long et dur mais ça c'est pour le prochain chapitre -)

Pour cet avant dernier chapitre, je voulais vraiment vous remercier de votre patience et de vos avis éclairés.

C'est le genre de chapitre que j'aime qualifier de « chapitre savonette » Ca glisse, ça glisse et on arrive jamais à l'attraper lol.

Bonne soirée et à la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre.

Clélia.


	8. Chapter 8: De la nécéssité de s'aimer

Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre !!

Je sais, je suis en retard mais mon stage est vraiment épuisant. Je suis enfermée et debout toute la journée, autant vous dire que je ne chaume pas et que je reviens avec une tête comme une pastèque et les jambes en coton.

Remarquez, hier j'ai manipulé des explosifs et des armes à feu toute la journée !! C'était cool ! Même pour une pacifiste comme moi ! Je déteste les armes à feu mais c'était cool !

Bon, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie plus avant. Je vous laisse avec le dernier chapitre. Je vous conseille fortement le seau et la serpillère et dites-moi combien de claviers je vous dois, j'ai un prix de gros chez Auchan !

Ah au fait, je suis encore en essai de mise en page, on verra encore une fois ce que ça donne, j'espère que ça ira !

Bonne lecture

Clélia

O

o

O

Chapitre Septième : _De la nécessité de s'aimer… enfin._

Bouleversé, les larmes aux yeux, le Gallois se pencha vers son amour et déposa doucement des lèvres sur les siennes. Jack approfondit le baiser, ne supportant plus l'éloignement de leurs lèvres.

Quand il fallut se séparer, Ianto posa son front sur celui de son Capitaine et lui prit la tête entre ses mains. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés durant le baiser et plongea dans l'azur de son compagnon.

-Je t'aime aussi Jack, et je te laisserais plus t'éloigner de moi. Viens…

Ianto se leva, entrainant Jack avec lui. Il se tourna vers la table, souffla les bougies, et il se dirigea vers la chambre, entrainant son homme dans son sillage. Une fois la porte refermée, il fit face à son amant et l'enlaça.

- Maintenant, prouve-le-moi !

La lueur de défi dans les yeux de Ianto réveilla le désir du Capitaine. Passionnément, il attrapa la bouche de son vis-à-vis et leurs langues entamèrent le ballet bien connu de l'amour.

Désespérant de pouvoir toucher la peau tendre de l'homme qu'il aimait, Jack se fit un devoir de déshabiller Ianto le plus rapidement possible, sans pitié pour les boutons de sa chemise qui s'éparpillèrent partout dans la chambre. Il posa alors ses mains sur son torse, caressant le ventre déjà frémissant du jeune homme.

De son côté Ianto n'était pas en reste et sans aucune considération pour le travail de son aïeul, qu'il avait reconnu, il enleva précipitamment la veste et le gilet avant de s'attaquer avec plus de douceur aux boutons de la chemise. Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer. Il le fit basculer sur le lit et quitta sa bouche pour descendre encore plus bas. Il déposa une multitude de baisers sur son cou, parcourant le chemin bien connu jusqu'à son oreille qu'il dessina de baisers avant de la quitter. Il s'attaqua alors à ce morceau de chair tendre qui se trouvait derrière et qui était si sensible.

Ianto retint un gémissement, Jack avait vraiment le chic pour lui faire perdre ses moyens en un temps record. Il se laissa faire un instant, savourant la pluie de baisers qui descendait le long de son torse, s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur un téton ou sur une zone particulièrement sensible de sa peau.

La respiration déjà haletante, il attrapa la chemise de Jack et la fit passer au dessus de sa tête avant de la balancer à l'aveuglette dans la chambre. Il reprit ses caresses là où il s'était arrêté, parcourant le dos de son amant du bout des doigts, dessinant des arabesques descendante jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon.

Jack se laissa faire, et comme dans un concours, il voulut donner encore plus de plaisir à son amant. Les mains baladeuses de Ianto lui tiraient des frissons qu'il avait du mal à réprimer. Quand il sentit les mains froides de son amant agripper ses fesses à travers son pantalon pour l'approcher un peu plus de lui, il ne pût réprimer le gémissement de plaisir qui monta dans sa gorge. Par ce geste, Ianto avait rapproché leurs virilités au point qu'il sentait le membre tendu de désir de Ianto contre le sien. Il remonta vers le visage de son amant, prit ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif avant de faire redescendre ses mains le long du corps de Ianto. Il voulait le surprendre et pour ça, il devait déroger à la règle que le Gallois avait imposée. Toujours déshabiller son amant avant de lui donner du plaisir. Ianto avait été clair, ses costumes étaient trop précieux pour subir les outrages du Capitaine.

Mais pour une fois, Jack n'écouta que lui. Faisant descendre ses mains le long des flans de son compagnon et, d'un geste précis, il glissa sa main dans son pantalon, passant sous le boxer et attrapa la virilité tendue et désireuse de Ianto.

Surprit, le jeune homme se cambra, cessant ses caresses pour attraper les barreaux du lit derrière lui. Un gémissement de plaisir passa ses lèvres douloureuses de baisers quand Jack fit glisser sa main sur toute la longueur de son membre.

-Jack, souffla-t-il, les yeux clos, la respiration courte.

Le dit Jack regardait son amant avec envie, une lueur victorieuse au fond des yeux.

-Oui mon amour ?

Ianto, avança le bassin, faisant glisser son membre dans la main du Capitaine qui comprit très bien le message. Doucement, il entama un long va-et-vient qui amena Ianto au bord de la jouissance.

Les joues rouges, les yeux révulsés, le souffle saccadé, Ianto était l'image même de la luxure. Tendu dans la main de son amant, il appelait la délivrance de tous ces vœux. Mais Jack ne sembla pas vouloir y accéder puisqu'il retira sa main, la faisant lentement balader le long de la ceinture du jeune homme qui poussa un grognement de frustration.

-Jack… répéta-t-il d'une voix lascive.

-Nous avons toute la nuit mon amour. répondit le Capitaine revenant l'embrasser.

Il finit par déboucler la ceinture et faire descendre ce pantalon qui, bien que très saillant, n'avait vraiment rien à faire là à ce moment précis.

Il remonta lentement vers l'aine de son compagnon, embrassant au passage la peau sensible de ses cuisses, faisant naitre chez Ianto un soupir de frustration qu'il s'empressa d'avaler dans un baiser.

Ianto n'y tenant plus, posa ses mains sur la tête de son compagnon et l'incita à descendre s'occuper de sa douloureuse érection. Le Capitaine obéit avec joie, déposant des baisers sur son passage. Il fit glisser le boxer qui emprisonnait la virilité de son amant et l'envoya balader. Joueur, il souffla sur le membre tendu et attendit avec patience la réaction de son propriétaire. Excité comme rarement il l'avait été, Ianto poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand il sentit le souffle chaud de son amant passer sur sa virilité. Il appuya un peu plus sur la tête de Jack, ouvrant les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser. Ianto était au bord de la délivrance et il voulait que Jack lui donne du plaisir, encore plus de plaisir. Une lueur de désir au fond des yeux, l'immortel regarda son compagnon avant d'approcher sa langue du membre dressé. Au premier contact, Ianto creusa les reins, cherchant à approfondir ce contact dans un gémissement.

Jack ne se fit pas prier et continua ses lentes caresses linguales tout en prenant garde de ne pas apporter la délivrance à l'homme qu'il aimait. Dans un mouvement plus brusque que les autres, Ianto se cabra pour faire comprendre à Jack qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Il gémissait et suppliait l'immortel de le prendre en bouche.

Et Jack finalement, accéda à sa requête avec un sourire pervers. Ianto sentit son sexe glisser dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Le plaisir montait par vague alors que l'immortel Capitaine faisait des allers-retours sur la hampe dressée de son compagnon. Agrippant les hanches du Gallois, Jack l'immobilisa sur le matelas avant d'accélérer la cadence.

Ianto ne contrôlait plus rien. Jack faisait de son corps, ce qu'il voulait. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en un mélange de sons et de phrases galloises que Jack ne comprenait pas mais qui l'excitait au plus haut point. Il sentit sous sa main, le ventre de son compagnon se contracter, signe qu'il allait bientôt atteindre l'orgasme. Dans sa bouche, son sexe vibrait.

Il s'activa donc un peu plus sur le sexe de son amant. Ianto voulut le prévenir :

-Jack… Jack, je vais…

Et il atteint l'extase en se déversant à long jets dans la bouche de son bienfaiteur. Jack avala sans broncher la semence de son amour puis quitta, quelques instants plus tard, le membre radouci pour revenir à hauteur de son visage.

Ianto, les yeux voilés, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées d'avoir été mordues, les cheveux en bataille, était plus désirable que jamais et le sexe de Jack lui rappela douloureusement que lui, n'avait pas été satisfait. Ianto sourit avant d'embrasser cet homme qui lui faisait tellement de bien. Il redescendait doucement de son nuage sous les douces caresses de son amour.

Bientôt, ces caresses redevinrent audacieuses, les mains de Jack redescendaient vers le centre des plaisirs et Ianto ne se laissa pas faire. Décidé à donner à son amant autant de plaisir qu'il en avait eu, il le fit basculer sous lui et descendit vers son sexe en parcourant son torse de baisers, laissant une ligne humide sur son passage. Il joua quelques instants avec le nombril de son compagnon puis, sans autre forme de procès, engloutit sa virilité dressée.

Jack se cambra en gémissant, les mains dans les mèches de son amant, l'incitant à continuer ses douces caresses. Mais rapidement, il le fit remonter vers lui et lui donna un autre baiser.

-Pas comme ça, souffla-t-il avant de renverser son compagnon sous lui et de s'installer entre ses jambes.

Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant qui trônait sur la table de nuit et s'en badigeonna les doigts. Puis il redescendit vers la virilité de Ianto et recommença caresses et baisers. Il posa un baiser sur le gland puis descendit sa main vers les testicules pour les caresser avec amour. Il glissa son autre main entre les fesses de Ianto et doucement, introduit un doigt en lui.

Le léger gémissement de douleur de son homme le força à s'arrêter et à revenir s'occuper de sa virilité. Jack reposa un baiser dessus puis à l'aide de sa main, le caressa sur toute la longueur plusieurs fois. Il sembla à Ianto que Jack était partout et il se laissa aller à cet homme qui lui donnait tellement de plaisir.

Le sentant se décontracter autour de son doigt, Jack en introduit un second et entama un mouvement de ciseau pour préparer son amour à le recevoir. La caresse combinée sur son sexe et à son entrée fit gémir le jeune homme qui en réclama plus. Lui qui était sur le point de jouir à l'instant précédent, en réclamait de nouveau plus.

Quand Jack le sentit prêt, il se retira, attrapa le flacon de lubrifiant et en versa une quantité généreuse sur son sexe. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait posséder cet homme ou il en mourrait.

Il attrapa les jambes de Ianto et les posa sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme gémit. Enfin, enfin Jack venait en lui.

-Jack, viens…

Il se redressa pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme et descendant une jambe sur la hanche de son compagnon, accompagna le mouvement de pénétration en se cambrant.

Jack voyait des étoiles. Malgré des années de rapports, Ianto restait toujours aussi étroit. Il se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de débuter immédiatement un va-et-vient dévastateur. Il se pencha vers le jeune homme, emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes pour un baiser qu'il voulait doux mais que Ianto transforma en une étreinte passionnée quand il le serra dans ses bras. Le jeune homme, descendit sa deuxième jambe pour la poser sur la hanche de son amant et appuya sur les fesses de Jack pour le faire venir au plus profond de lui. C'était le signal que Jack attendait. Lentement, il quitta les lèvres de son amant pour se redresser. Les mains sur les hanches du jeune homme, il sortit presque totalement de lui pour y rentrer aussitôt. Doucement, il recommença son geste, une fois, deux fois, trois fois…

Ianto sentait le plaisir revenir par vagues, le plaisir lui brûler les reins, Jack entrait et sortait de son corps à un rythme d'une lenteur insupportable. S'il n'accélérait pas tout de suite, il allait mourir.

-Jack, plus vite, JACK !!!

Ianto resserra les cuisses autour des hanches de son partenaire et appuya plus fortement sur les fesses de son compagnon. Il en voulait plus et il en aurait plus. Ses mains abandonnèrent le dos de son amant pour revenir s'accrocher aux barreaux du lit.

Jack accéda à sa demande avec la plus grande joie. Accélérant son mouvement, il chercha la prostate de son amant. Dans un mouvement plus profond que les autres, il l'a trouva et ne la lâcha plus. A chaque pénétration, il la frappa, avivant le brasier qui couvait dans les reins de son compagnon, augmentant la fréquence de ses cris de plaisirs.

Désinhibé, totalement sous l'emprise du plaisir que lui procurait Jack, Ianto se laissa aller au plaisir de cette étreinte. Quand il estima que Jack n'allait pas assez vite, il se mit à onduler, accompagnant les mouvements de bassin de son compagnon.

-Ian… oh Ian… oui…

Pour Jack, plus rien n'existait à part cette étreinte de chair qui le serrait délicieusement et les gémissements de plaisir de l'homme qu'il aimait. Perdant totalement le contrôle de son corps, il ravageait Ianto et y prenait un plaisir incroyable.

Se sentant au bord de l'orgasme, il prit le sexe de son amant dans sa main et le masturba frénétiquement, l'amenant à l'orgasme en même temps que lui.

Ianto vint dans un cri, se déversant dans la main de l'immortel qui le suivit de près quand il sentit les muscles de Ianto se contracter autour de lui. Il se libéra en gémissant le prénom de son amant.

A bout de force et à bout de souffle, il s'affala sur le torse du jeune homme qui le tenait toujours prisonnier entre ses cuisses. Ianto l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui. La respiration haletante, le cœur cognant durement dans la poitrine, ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, laissant leurs corps se calmer et le plaisir refluer.

Quand il sentit l'étreinte se desserrer, Jack sortit de son amant, lui tirant un gémissement de protestation et s'allongea près de lui. Ianto vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui, un bras autour de son ventre, une jambe entre les siennes et la tête sur le cœur de l'homme qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Ianto se redressa pour regarder son compagnon.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Jack répondit à ce baiser et quand ils se séparèrent, il se serra contre Ianto, cherchant son oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Heureux et comblés, ils rejoignirent les bras de Morphée quelques minutes plus tard, le cœur léger d'avoir pu se dire ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment.

FIN.

O

o

O

J'ai honte, je vous assure, j'ai honte. Je n'avais jamais écrit de NC617 slash. Je l'ai fait pour des ships mais jamais pour les slashs, j'espère que je m'en suis bien sorti !

Voilà, cette fois-ci je vous dis vraiment à la prochaine et pas pour le prochain chapitre lol

Bon week-end

Clélia


End file.
